World Domination
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: The Rhodes have a deeper connection with the Princetons than they thought. Slade, who is obsessed with world domination, has finally met his ultimate resistance when the oldest Rhodes named Amber comes to defy his actions and beliefs.
1. Fateful Meeting

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Slade Princeton heard his phone ring for the seemingly fifteenth time. _This had better be important; I have a meeting coming up that I need to prepare for_ the agitated Slade thought. He picked up the black phone and pulled it to his ear. "What is it?" he asked rudely.

"Someone wants to see you. She says it's an urgent matter," the secretary responded hesitantly.

Slade demanded, "Didn't you tell her that I am seeing any visitors? Did you say anything about I have a very important meeting to prepare for?" He slammed his fist against the oak desk. Why did some people have to be persistent?

The secretary responded quietly, "I did, sir, but she refuses to not be seen. She says she'll stay here until you hear her out." The twenty-six year old rolled his eyes. Whoever this visitor was, Slade was going to chew them out instead of listening them to. Some people needed to learn their place in society.

"Fine," growled Slade, "Get whoever it is in here." He hung up the phone and went to back to his work. He had five minutes before the elevator reached his floor. He wondered who would be so obstinate to see him. He never had someone demand to see him no matter how busy he was.

There was a knock at his large mahogany door that could only have belonged to whoever wanted to see the long-haired Princeton. Slade yelled, "You can enter." The door opened to reveal a tall woman with grey eyes and dark brown hair. She was with her younger sister with blonde hair and the same colored eyes as he older sibling. Slade stood up in disbelief.

"Amber? Is that you?" Slade asked emotionlessly. The woman nodded in agreement. Her sister pulled out a piece of paper from Amber's bag and handed it to Slade. The twenty-six year old man looked at it and sighed, "You know I can't stop the eviction of these people."

Amber retorted with the same indignation that she had always used, "You own the complex, and it's a crappy as it is! Please, Slade, they won't have any other place to live. There are families of five or six or maybe even more in there. You own it, please help them." Her sister looked at her angry sister and then at the surprised businessman. They all knew the history between the two of them and how awful the reaction was.

"They should have paid for their own damn rent," Slade snarled. He wished that Amber was here just to have a cheerful visit instead of her mission for him to give sympathy for people he didn't give a rat's ass about.

"Then postpone the date, please," pleaded Amber, "They are trying hard to get the money. Just give them a chance."

Slade shook his head and replied, "I am trying to make money. That's my job not to care for every little thing." Amber's sister backed away from him in fear that he would get violent. She had never seen that before, but she wasn't going to risk that.

"Oh of course," Amber said sarcastically, "Because your family, friends, your pets, and the whole damn universe doesn't matter to Mr. Princeton. So tell me, why did you kick Chazz out of the family? Did he not fit the mold? Sorry, but the world doesn't revolve around you." Slade looked taken aback. _How did she know about that? Has she been talking to Chazz or Jagger lately_?

Slade yelled, "Keep your nose in your own fucking business, Amber." Of course, if something was at any disclosure to the public, Amber Rhodes had known about it, and it didn't help that she had two siblings, who were Chazz's friends, who went to Duel Academy.

"Not until you help those people," replied the brunette female in the room, "That's all I ask of you, and I don't think it's much for a rich man such as yourself." The eldest Princeton rolled his eyes. Some things in life never change such as Amber's goal to have world peace.

"Get out of my office," the male commanded. The girls did as followed, but Amber seemed to want to stay although she truly couldn't stand Slade at the moment, but she had something to say that Slade wouldn't understand.

"I'm sorry," whispered Amber looking back at the businessman who was returning to his work, "That we couldn't ever find that common ground when we needed it." Slade observed her delayed reaction while she left. It made him remember when they met.

_Flashback_

_Slade looked back at Amber who was making a list of the top companies in the country of Japan. Last week it was over the top companies of America. Slade turned back around which made him grin. The jig was up for Amber Grace Rhodes. _

"_Miss Rhodes, what are you doing? This is a history class," asked the teacher. Amber looked up from her non school related work. She pushed her glasses closer to her eyes. Slade noticed how relaxed the girl sitting behind him was in the heat of pressure_

"_Miss Hatcher," Amber said calmly, "I know all of this! What else do I study during detention?" The class began to laugh. Slade reasoned it was because the brunette girl lived in detention. The eldest Rhodes stood up, "I have three siblings, Miss Hatcher, and only two are going to be accepted into society because they can duel. Are people only going to be accepted by their dueling abilities? The top politicians and CEO's are all duelists. This age is going to discriminate against people who can't duel. The top in all three areas such as Seto Kaiba are going to rule the world. Do you want a tyrant ruling the world? You can't combine the systems, but maybe the hearts of people. Someone with all the power will try to combine all the government systems of the world, and it's going to fail. The world economy will fail. Wars won't end under one man's rule. Please, understand why I am doing what I am doing."_ _The teacher wrote up another detention slip for disrupting class. Slade wondered how Amber never managed to get into more than just a detention. He watched the girl get her slip and before she left the classroom, she faced the crowd of students._

"_One of these days," Amber said quietly, "One of you will not heed my advice, and when you fail, you will have lost all that mattered to you." _

_End of flashback_

Slade wondered if he was the person she had referred to in the past. Although he had every intention of succeeding, that memory had kept coming back to haunt him. He watched Jagger enter the room.

"It's time for the meeting," Jagger said simply. Slade nodded and followed him after he folded the piece of paper that one of Amber's younger sisters had given him, and he placed that piece of folded paper in his back pocket.

**Mew Kazurinu: Yay for a new fanfic. I figured I might as well since there are maybe ten of Slade fanfics out there. I hope you liked it. By the way, the sibling that was with Amber, her name and story is revealed in later chapters, so the younger siblings will be referred to by their names.**


	2. Arrangements

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That went very well," Jagger said impassively to his employer, who happened to be his brother, who seemed to be distracted. He looked at his muscular brother who gazed at a certain place on the cream colored walls. Jagger wondered _I haven't ever seen him like this, he usually isn't this fazed._ "Slade Princeton, come back to earth. You have a business to run," Jagger announced impatiently.

"I know that," Slade snarled, "I just was thinking. Jagger, does our company have a bad reputation?" Jagger flipped through his black leather bound notebook that he carried around everywhere he went. He flipped to the public relations section where there was a decent amount of information.

Jagger sighed heavily and responded tentatively, "Well not so much the company does, but we do. We are known for being heartless bastards. This is especially true in the radical magazines. I believe the editor or one of the writers is Amber. What ever became of her? I haven't heard about her since…" Slade gave him a murderous glare that sent shivers down Jagger's spine. He remembered that it was a sensitive subject that it had been a situation that happened three years ago. Although Jagger had seen the affect on Slade, he never really found out the whole story.

_Flashback_

_Slade stormed into the Princeton estates in a dangerously apparent shock. He sat on the couch beside Jagger. Slade rested his head in his hands. Usually Jagger wouldn't get involved with his brother's personal life, but it seemed to be traumatizing his brother._

"_What happened?" asked Jagger putting down his copy of the most recent book of laws passed that year. Slade looked up at his brother and then smoothed back his wet hair. Why he walked in the rain was beyond Jagger's comprehension. Usually his older brother would have stayed at Amber's apartment._

"_She's gone," responded Slade quietly, "She couldn't take my actions." Jagger wondered if because of his older brother the girl committed suicide, but that wasn't the most feasible explanation._

_Jagger asked in obvious uncertainty, "Did she kill herself?" Slade looked at his brother and slapped the back of his head. How could his brother, a lawyer and genius, possibly come up with something so ridiculous?_

"_No," replied Slade with a sorrowful tone, "She has decided that we shouldn't be around each other anymore. She says I am too controlling and changed too much for her to be around her. She says the power has taken over me, and it's too painful for her to witness or something like that." Jagger looked at the clock trying to figure out what to say. He never expected that. Maybe, it was meant for a later time in their life._

_End of Flashback_

"So are you implying that Amber Rhodes is behind this?" asked a strained Slade. Jagger looked nervously back at his notebook. It wasn't a solid fact, but the evidence was certainly not in Amber's favor. Jagger noted_ remember, nothing is a solid fact, but you may want to look into the matter before Slade decides to have a genocide of the extremists._

Jagger answered, "That would not be certain. I suggest you arrange a meeting with her or talk to her sister. You know, the girl with glasses who can't duel and…" Slade rolled his eyes. Jagger often forgot that Amber's sister rarely spoke a full sentence although she had the ability.

"Do you truly believe I should do that?" inquired Slade trying to keep composed in front of his employees. Jagger nodded and thought _that would be the one thing that might make him shut the hell up about the whole mess. _The older brother was contemplating the results of the possible meeting. It would either lead to an unnecessary argument or to a compromise.

"Get the secretary to call Miss Rhodes, and make sure the answer is in my favor," commanded Slade which translated into _Jagger, call Amber and convince her to meet with me. She can tolerate your sorry ass._

Jagger replied as he headed to his office, "I'll get right on it." Jagger watched his brother stuff his hands into his pockets. The younger brother said to himself _he really fucked his life up by being an asshole._ He grabbed the phone and dialed the Rhodes home.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello, this is Allison Rhodes," said a quiet girl that was practically inaudible. _That must be Amber's sister that seldom speaks_ thought Jagger. He adjusted his seat in his brown corduroy chair.

"Hello, I am Jagger Princeton," He replied, "May I speak to Amber Rhodes? This is a very urgent matter for someone else in this company." He heard Allison call for his sister.

"Thanks Ally," Amber said. Jagger recalled that was what most people referred Allison as. Amber soon spoke into the phone, "Hey Jagger, how would the great lawyer/ politician be doing? How are you taking care of the homeless?" Jagger smiled at the sound of her voice. She was one of his best friends that Slade had no idea that Jagger had kept contact with her.

Jagger replied, "Average and I try to help feed them at the shelter whenever I get a chance, you know my cooking skills aren't amazing, but I can clean. But the reason I called the boss wants to have a meeting with you. He believes you are behind his bad publicity." He heard Amber giggle and then attempt to act serious.

"So I see that my recent meeting has affected with him," Amber said in her most professional tone, "Tell him that if he postpones the eviction then I might consider it. Until then, I do not want to see him. Besides, he should be able to call me. I have a very busy schedule." Jagger wrote this on a yellow papered notepad.

Jagger responded, "I will give him the message, but have you considered at least trying to be civil to him? He…may not be the best man in the world but…" He was quickly surprised to here a disgruntled sound coming from the girl on the other side of the line.

"…But nothing! He has no excuses anymore! He could use his money to help fund the hospitals needed to be built in Haiti or donate money to cure AIDS. If he has the power and the mass communication systems, he could help find homes for the orphans. People are dying unnecessary deaths because of people like him. Tell him I said that as well," Amber said before she slammed the phone down. Jagger had kept all of the young woman's words written down.

As soon as Jagger entered Slade's office, his brother quickly averted his gaze from his laptop. He had been awaiting the response. "What did she say?" demanded Slade Princeton. His patience was not to be messed with at the current moment, and to save time, Jagger had to perfectly honest.

"She said only if you consider postponing the eviction, and that you should do it because of all the power you hold, you could help fund houses being built in Haiti or help AIDS research. She also said that if you wanted to see her so badly you should have the balls to call her," Jagger reported. Slade slammed his large fists against the oak desk. Of course, Amber would be the one to make things terribly difficult. That wasn't the response he wanted, but that would be the only promising response that Amber would ever give. Slade waved his hand to dismiss Jagger from his sight. He snatched his phone from it's holder.

Ring, Ring

"Amber Rhodes speaking," Amber said more politely than Slade had ever heard.

"It's Slade, and I agree to your conditions. I will consider the eviction and all that other shit. Does Tuesday at twelve work for you?" Slade asked intolerantly. He heard the flipping of pages in the background of the other line.

"No, I have meeting to attend to, but I am free on Thursday at 2:45, can you make it or will you be making war missiles in an attempt to abolish a country to rule?" Amber responded sarcastically. Slade rolled his eyes; the girl was unbelievably cruel.

"Yes, I am free. Shall we meet at the French café?" Slade inquired attempting not to raise his voice.

"I refuse to do business in public, we meet at my office. It's on my lunch break. The address is…" Amber said being cut off by Slade's sadistic voice.

"I remember where it is," Slade retorted, "I'll be there."

"I expect you will be," said Amber with a bittersweet voice that tormented Slade's soul, "You will be because of your foul reputation." Before Slade could reply, Amber had hung up the phone. He realized that this was a matter that he wouldn't rest until he settled it once and for all.

**Mew Kazurinu: This was fun to write. I seriously love this fanfic. How will Slade's meeting go with Amber? Tell me if you have any suggestions. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Business

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Slade couldn't help feel a heavy amount of rage and anxiety as he neared Amber's office. She ran some sort of magazine about world issues and companies. He straightened his tie as he entered the building. There was a large world map on the wall near the largest couch and chairs. He walked over to the front desk to see Allison, Amber's sister, as the secretary. Slade suddenly recalled that Amber had given her younger sister a weekend job so she could learn people skills.

"Hello," said Slade abruptly, "I have an appointment with Amber Rhodes." The younger sister smiled sweetly and flipped through an agenda. Slade never assumed the magazine business would be so organized.

"Of course, Mr. Princeton, if you will wait here for the moment she is busy at the moment, but you are about thirty minutes early." replied Allison trying to hide some resentment. She remembered the night of Amber's break-up with Slade perfectly.

_Flashback_

_Amber silently sulked into the kitchen and pulled a pint of strawberry ice cream. Her younger sister was eating cereal and reading a book written by Jane Austen. Allison looked up to see her sister who refused to show any sorrow. She noticed how Amber clenched the spoon tightly as if she was never going to release it._

"_So you really broke up with him?" Allison asked quietly unknowing of Amber's reaction. Of course, the younger sibling knew about her older sister's plan. In fact, she had recommended it to protect Amber's beliefs._

"_I did," replied Amber with shame and regret in her voice, "He said that I was making a big mistake, and that I never gave a fuck about him if I couldn't accept him for all he is. Do you think that's true?" She pulled her pink blanket tighter around her shoulders as she stuffed a spoonful of strawberry ice cream into her mouth._

"_I think," Responded the younger sibling, "That's he has his head stuck up his butt. Of course you cared for him, you loved him, and I know you still do. Honestly, he started treating you like crap, and right now, you don't need someone like that in your life. Maybe in the future, you could get back together with him, but not now." She gave her upset sister a warm embrace._

_Amber sniffed and wiped the tears she couldn't repress from her eyes and. She looked at her younger sister, "He hates me. I know it now. I don't him to hate me, but I…I couldn't have done anything else. I never should have been with…" she broke down sobbing. Allison knew that her sister would probably refuse to love anyone else, but it was all for the better. There was always the future._

_End of Flashback_

Thirty minutes later, "Miss Rhodes will see you now," said Allison as she received a message in her email. "She is on the top floor; there will be a sign and many helpful people if you get lost." Slade rolled his eyes as he got out of the chair. The blonde-headed girl shook her head in disgust wondering what possessed Amber to go out with the man in the first place.

When he reached the top floor, he saw Amber holding a folder and talking with a handsome young man with sandy brown hair. "Brandon, I need you to cover the genetic coding story. I want people aware of the fact that there is technology where people can decide the genetics of the offspring. I want details." She handed him a plane ticket and said, "You'll need this."

Brandon replied happily, "I won't let you down Miss Rhodes." He rushed past Slade eagerly. Slade wondered how anyone could be so excited to work for someone who could be such a bitch. He noticed Amber just attempt not to laugh. As she approached him, Slade felt his heart rush.

"Hello, Mr. Princeton," said Amber coolly as she pulled her hand to shake his in a business like. "It's a pleasure to see you once more." The sarcasm in her voice sent shivers down her spine.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Rhodes," Slade said bitterly. He thought the verbal irony was intense, but somehow he didn't know if he actually agreed with his words. Amber escorted him to her desk.

"Can I offer you anything to drink? We have herbal tea, green tea, water, coffee, grape juice, and apple juice," inquired Amber, but Slade declined. She sat down in her backless chair. Slade wondered how many times she fell off that chair. "So, what is the reason behind calling for this meeting, Mr. Princeton?" she asked trying hard to hide a grin.

"Because of your magazine, I have a bad reputation," snarled Slade, "I want it to end." He expected a reaction from Amber who just kept silent. He thought _say something, Amber. I know you have an opinion. _

"Let me assure you that if you wanted a better reputation," said Amber bitter sweetly, "You could easily obtain it, but you are such a busy man that you wouldn't have the time to send some money to preserve some of the Temperate Grasslands or the Rainforest." Slade rolled his eyes as he reclined in his sweet. Making the world a better place was that entirety of what she was concerned about.

"Thank you for that analysis, Miss Rhodes," retorted an angry Slade, "I just want you to stop printing articles about my company and me. It's bad publicity." He watched Amber click her pen impatiently. Slade observed _she's either highly annoyed or about to come up with a highly offensive remark._

Amber said calmly feeling as if she was saying this for the second time, "Slade, the world isn't about you. You want other to respect you and admire you for what you're not. That's why the world won't belong to you. I'm sorry Slade, but you can only control yourself, not others, but you can't even control yourself." Slade was taken aback. Those were the exact words she had said when they broke up three years ago. There was no way that he was going to lose to her. He was determined to win this battle.

"And that has to deal with this meeting, how?" demanded an agitated Slade unnoticing the pain that had overcome Amber once more. The words she had uttered were never meant to be brought back from the grave.

"That's simple," she whispered, "Because you think you can control what others write. I didn't write that, and I will never write a piece like that. It was another staff member or a loyal reader that submitted a story. It's not my business." Slade's rage took over him. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. He always forgot that Amber never backed down from anything she believed in.

"You run this goddamned place!" he yelled. He felt his blood burn as they rushed through his veins. His heart pounded against his chest from the stress he was bringing upon himself.

Amber said calmly, "I inform people of what is really happening in the world. Are you angry that we don't sugarcoat the truth? That's not my problem at all. You want a good name then make it. Prove it to the readers, to the writers, to me, to your brothers, and to the world that you are worth something instead of a total asshole." Slade pounded his fist against the wall.

Slade demanded, "What the hell? Don't you know my company could be on the line because I am the boss?" Amber rolled up her white sleeves of her blouse and looked down at her knee-high denim skirt. She knew that perfectly well, and because she knew that he knew that, she refused to answer him. Slade yelled as some employees came in the office, "Why are you going to allow this? I thought you didn't like people talking shit about others?" He looked around as more people entered. Apparently, the whole building had heard his tantrum.

"I am not allowing it," Amber said bitterly trying not to allow anyone see her get overly emotional about some corporate asshole that was telling her what to do. She stood up from her seat and looked him in his dark eyes, "I allow honesty, and you proved them right. I told you, we don't sugarcoat things here, and you deserve the harshest honesty. Slade, I used to think that maybe you'd outgrow your controlling ruler phase, but I was mistaken. Now get the hell out of my office until you have some reason worth my time to be here." The businessman looked shocked. He stormed out of the office without looking back. _Stubborn bitch, she's probably just afraid of what I'll do when I rule the world. She'll submit to my will soon enough_ promised Slade.

Back at the office, Amber fell back into the chair. All of her writers, editors, photographers, secretaries, and her sister watched her with an emotion that she couldn't comprehend. She didn't know what to say, but she had to say something while they were in her office. Amber announced, "I'm so sorry you had to witness and hear the current situation with Mr. Princeton. Don't let people like him hinder what you do or believe in. We shall continue what we do well at. We have people that need to know what is going on in the world. Ignore the man. So let's get back to the world." The crowd of workers applauded.

Allison cornered her sister after the others had left, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him come in here even if he had an appointment." Amber shook her head and patted her sister on the head.

"Don't worry, Ally, that's the cruel side of business. He'll be back, and I promise you that I still will be obstinate enough to make sure he doesn't get the best of me." Allison nodded and ran off to her duties. Amber wondered what Slade was going to attempt to do next.

**Mew Kazurinu: Woot another pissed off Slade moment. What will he do next? What does he think of him having to deal with Amber as an opponent? Thanks for reading. Stay tuned.**


	4. Schemes

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was nine o clock pm after Slade got home from work. He angrily threw his briefcase on the tiled floor of his bedroom. He truly wished his meeting with her had gone better, but since Amber was his now rival, he believed that he may actually have difficulty in taming her. Slade untied his tie and sat down on his comfortable bed. He wondered if making just a slight difference in his behavior would get the woman off his case. He sighed and said mentally _well, she has another thing headed towards her. She forgets that I know her every weakness unless she changed into a bitchy hippie out to kill me. I wouldn't doubt that._

"Slade," Jagger's voice erupted. The eldest brother looked at the young lawyer in his bedroom doorway. He didn't want to deal with Jagger at the moment, but it was the least he could do.

"What do you want, Jagger?" demanded Slade in his usual business-like manner. For some reason, he was rather fond of that particular tone. He observed how uncomfortable his younger brother became in Slade's overwhelming presence.

Jagger replied quietly, "We were invited to Chazz's graduation. I was just wondering if we were going to attend. We need to R.S.V.P. this month, and I thought if you wanted to go then I could make the reservations." Jagger wondered what his brother's reply was going to be. He watched Slade truly consider his options. _Maybe this has to deal with what Amber had said over the phone_ thought Jagger as Slade looked at his clock.

Slade said to himself _he's disbanded from the family. Why should you see him? But then again, if you make amends with Chazz you can save your reputation. That couldn't hurt. Besides, Chazz won't forgive you in the first place so you can say you tried. _The eldest Princeton was pleased with his resolve. Some things had to be done for his company or his pride, whichever mattered the most at the current moment. "Make the reservations," said Slade with a sly smirk that Jagger feared, "I think attending this event will help immensely." Jagger nodded and knew that all his older sibling wanted was to make a better name for himself, but maybe the Princetons could attempt to call themselves a family once again.

Slade stepped out onto his balcony. He sighed heavily as he saw the stars gleaming in the night sky. Something about that scene always put him at peace whenever he was stressed or highly agitated. He smiled as he ran through the names of the constellations in his mind. It was out of character for him to be entranced by stargazing, but somehow this felt right. He could admire the darkness of the world. The darkness that overshadowed his life, but that Slade didn't wasn't whole with the night. The young man closed his eyes as a memory flashed into his mind.

_Flashback_

_The eighteen year-old Slade sat on his bed exhausted from studying for multiple exams. He couldn't get to sleep, as hard as he tried, he just couldn't sleep. He was tired, but he had a rush that made him stay awake for some unforeseen reason._

_He jumped up as he heard a loud thumping noise from outside his large windows that opened to the balcony. Slade pulled out his iron baseball bat. If it was thieves, they were in for a large surprise. He pushed back his velvet curtains and unlatched the window. To his surprise, he didn't see a thief._

_He neared a trespasser who was staring at the sky. Slade, unaware of who the person was, tapped the human on the shoulder and said, "You need to get off my property. Some people are trying to sleep." The person turned to face him._

"_That's rude," Amber said pushing out the hair from her eyes, "You said I could come over whenever I wished, and so here I am." Slade couldn't find himself awake enough to argue with her. He sat down on the chair near the shrubbery on the balcony. _

_Slade asked while yawning, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep? We do have exams tomorrow incase you have forgotten." He couldn't help but notice Amber's hair glowing in the moonlight. He did like her but was afraid to tell her how he felt/_

"_I know," responded Amber entranced by the moon and stars above, "I needed to relax before the exams. Stress at home and finals are killing me so far. I love the night sky. It's peaceful." She looked up at the dark sky as Slade stepped over to her side. He smirked as he decided to ask her a trick question._

"_So what do you like night more than day?" Slade inquired. He watched Amber just smile sweetly as more moonlight touched her hair._

"_I love them both," responded Amber, "The world is so free and real at night, but you can see the wonders during the day. What about you?" Slade had figured out the answer before she had asked the question._

"_I prefer the night," replied Slade. _

_Amber nodded and responded, "It suits you. Well, I better head home. I'm still grounded for skipping school to join a protest, and if mom catches me out of the house, I am royally screwed." Slade helped her from his balcony so she could leave. The best part of night was the two were both free._

_End of Flashback_

Slade had always wondered how something as trivial as that conversation could have affected him so greatly. He shook his head attempting for another night not to think on the whole mess. He had to get to work on his plan to take down his ex-girlfriend. So the questions remained: Was her career a major factor in her life?

"Screw the questions!" he said aloud to himself. The one thing he knew about Amber Rhodes was that she would do anything for her family. Could he do that? Could he get involved with her family? They absolutely hated him especially after what he did to Chazz.

Slade had no idea what to do in this situation. He wasn't a great master on getting revenge since he often failed at it, but he swore he was going to do something about this matter. His career and fortune were on the line.

Suddenly, an idea struck his brain. It didn't necessarily involve revenge, but it would eternally crush Amber's pride. Slade thought _I could easily tell her dark secrets, the ones that she doesn't even know I know. I have my ways of mass communication. Maybe her loyal followers will abandon her and help me rule the world._

As catty as that sounded, he liked the plan. _She wouldn't kill me for it, she'd run away in a cave_ Slade's brain echoed proudly. First, he had to find all the notes they sent back and forth to each other during their classes in high school. Slade was going to enjoy this thoroughly.

**Mew Kazurinu: Slade definitely needs to figure out what he really thinks of her, doesn't he? Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I hope I didn't make Slade too OOC for anyone's taste. I don't really know his character perfectly. Well, thanks for reading.**


	5. Public Relations

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Slade Princeton searched through a box of his high school items in search of some of Amber Rhode's secrets. Even in the letters that they had passed back and forth, there were no foul classified thought or deeds of Amber. He had nothing on the magazine editor. _You would think that I would have known something from being her best friend until the age of twenty and I dated her for three years, and I have no dirt on her. Damn, I never paid close enough attention_ swore Slade miserably. He had to get the dirt on her before it was too late. He found a business card in the bottom of the box. Slade looked at the business card. It was Amber's Manager who gave away information to certain clients. _It can't hurt to call_ thought Slade. He dialed the number expecting a secretary.

"Hello," said an awakened Atticus Rhodes. It was three a.m and Atticus had just gone to sleep after hanging out with Jasmine.

"Are you Amber's manager?" asked Slade confused. The person he was on the phone with sounded too much like a teenager.

"I control the public relations, if that's what you mean," Atticus replied with a yawn and unsure of whom he was speaking to, "So what company do you work for and what do you need to know?"

"I need to know all of Amber's dirtiest secrets," replied Slade. He felt hopeless as Atticus sighed.

Atticus said with his tired tone, "That's really hard, the most I know she has actually gotten trouble is for all those detentions in high school for disrupting class with her views on animal rights, world unification, the economy, poverty, orphans, and that sort of stuff." Slade felt more agitation surge through his cold-blooded veins. He knew that! He witnessed that. He needed to start on the easy topics then get into the deep dark abyss of Amber-ness.

"Okay who has she dated before?" asked Slade. He knew he was the only answer, but the manager didn't know that and Slade didn't know that he was talking to Atticus.

"Jagger and Slade Princeton, she dated Slade for three years and then dumped him for being an asshole and kind of changing into Satan. She went out with Jagger a year and a half after she broke up with Slade. Two months later they broke up on mutual terms because Jagger couldn't hurt his brother, and Amber still wasn't over Slade and it wasn't fair to Slade," Atticus responded. Slade could feel the air rush from his lungs. Did she really date his brother? He knew that Jagger and Amber had been friends, but he had no idea about them ever dating. Slade felt deeply betrayed.

"So how far did she go with either of them?" choked Slade. He didn't want to know what she did with Jagger, but then again, he probably should know. Slade never did get too far with Amber just make-out.

"Just kiss simply, Amber likes to take things slowly," Atticus said. A wave of relief washed over Slade. _Why do you care? It's only Amber the queen of the hippies and bitches_ wondered the businessman. Atticus asked, "Need to know anything else?"

"Has she ever gotten drunk and did something stupid?" Slade asked. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for a reply.

Atticus retorted, "Who do you think she is? No, she has drunk alcohol like wine and champagne, but did something stupid, no. That's not her style, well she did drink some whisky a week after the breakup with Slade and tried to commit suicide but ended up crying and Ally took care of her." Slade didn't believe it. How was it possible that the breakup had a larger impact on Amber than on him? He was the one who was dumped, but then again, he only did hurt her.

"Why?" asked Slade.

"She loved him and hated herself for leaving her best friend and boyfriend, but there wasn't a way to end the pain she caused. She blamed herself for the changes Slade made, and I don't know anything else," replied Atticus casually. Slade thought _I don't want to know much more of her life now. Why would I care that she fucked up her life_ he thought.

"What else has she done?" Slade demanded making Atticus sit up straight in his bed. Somehow, Amber's younger brother was beginning to get annoyed with this guy. _Why did he have to wake me up to ask personal sob stories about Amber _wondered the future idol.

"Ummm…let me think, she snuck out of the house a couple of times, she was sent to jail for protesting animal testing, she practically adopted every animal in the pound, she boycotts Wal-Mart, and what else would you need to know? She is one of those people whose beliefs are their story," Atticus elaborated. _I should have known that_ thought Slade, maybe there was something. He just had to remember.

"Thanks, Mr…" Slade said fed up with the lack of information. What kind of person was he on the phone with?

"It's Mr. Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes," Atticus said chipper, "How are you doing, Slade?" Slade fell to the floor. _Oh damn, not him anything but him. No wonder I didn't get any sufficient information_ Slade's brain roared. Atticus continued, " So, I am going to go hit the hay. Nitey night!" Slade was infuriated as Amber's younger brunette brother hung up the phone. Slade shuddered as he remembered meeting the young lad and the irony of their first conversation.

_Flashback_

_Slade slipped through Amber's window again. It was daily or nightly ritual. Since Amber was usually grounded, he had to visit her somehow. Slade landed on Amber's carpeted floor once again but saw a young boy around the age of ten standing above him._

"_You have bad hair," Atticus said simply flipping his brown hair behind his shoulder, "You need a different type of shampoo."_

_The seventeen-year old Slade responded, "Who taught you about hair you little punk?" Atticus frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. He looked back at the older boy._

"_My older sister Amber did. Why are you in her room? Do you stalk her? Do you like her? I could hook you guys up if you want," Atticus said rapidly and without air. Slade looked taken aback. Most young boys weren't interested in their elder sister's love lives._

"_I'll pass," growled Slade Princeton unhappily, "Why would you think I stalk her? I'm more mature than that." Atticus shrugged and started to brush his hair with Amber's glittery pink hairbrush._

_Atticus replied, "You seem like the guy who would do anything to find out everything about her. It's not beneficial at all, I mean, no one would turn their back on Ambie." Slade secretly agreed with Atticus. Her views were completely different, but no one could possibly hurt her without pain take over them._

"_No," retorted Slade, "I'm not like that at all." Atticus laughed and jumped off the bed and straightened his clothing._

"_Maybe not now," said Atticus slyly, "but more than likely, you will turn out that way. I can sense it. I'm that kind of person." Slade rolled his eyes in displeasure. This kid was definitely annoying him more than ever._

"_No, I won't. Don't you believe me?" demanded Slade._

"_No, I don't. Now, I have to go get some food. You should go home, if mommy and daddy find you here, then you'll get into some serious trouble for stalking Ambie," Atticus said skipping away leaving Slade wondering if all the Rhodes had a tendency of being displeasing by being controversial._

_End of Flashback_

Slade groaned unhappily. Was the Atticus from nine years ago right? It sure seemed that way in the eldest Princeton's eyes, but Slade refused to give up on destroying Amber's reputation and saving his own. He never had luck with the public relations department, but now just proved it. _What to do_ Slade wondered. He then realized that he could find so much more if he looked in the danger zone known as Amber's room…or should Slade say…lair. Slade who was pleased with this idea then wondered if that was a good idea. That definitely was stalker-ish of him, but what else could he do? Atticus was insufficient, and Slade was in an unfavorable position. Slade decided he was going to take the risk.

**Mew Kazurinu: Well, we can definitely imply that Slade is very determined in a sense. Thanks again to Rurouni Shadow for the Atticus idea. It really helped. I am so sorry it took me awhile to upload this chapter, but it's done now at least. Be prepared for Chapter 6 coming up as soon as possible.**


	6. Confedentional

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Slade Princeton knew as he climbed up the tall oak tree that he was most likely going to need an alibi for his actions. If Amber or Ally caught him sneaking into their house, he was most likely to be pushed out the window if he didn't have an amazing and believable excuse. He had one more branch to climb before he was at her window. _I never thought I would be doing this again_ marveled the eldest Princeton who had been quite the tree-climber in his teen years.

As the long-haired man collapsed onto Amber's carpeted floor. "I'm getting too old for this," he moaned. He looked around his ex-girlfriend's bedroom only to find it had changed from three years ago, but then again, Amber never had changed anything about her room for as long as Slade had known her. _Time to find her diary_ thought Slade as he looked under the green-blanketed bed.

"Not there," he muttered as he went to her bookcase.

Dictionaries

Encyclopedias

Atlases

Other Books…It wasn't at all what the Princeton was looking for. He wondered how looking for some dumb collection of secret thoughts in a brown book could be so hard to find in a clean room. Although he was regretting his decision, he had his reputation to save which meant stealing from his ex.

"Where is it?" he whispered softly looking in her closet. _Obviously, I am not looking for t-shirts, suits, skirts, and heels_ Slade's brain wracked. He felt a shiver run up his spine. He had forgotten that Amber kept her bedroom cold so she could stay awake to get work done easier. He always wondered how she managed to even stand the cold when she did try to sleep.

His head perked up as he heard a door slam. _Oh shit_ he thought as he grabbed the eldest Rhode's diary. He turned around as the door opened to reveal unsuspecting Amber with a mutt and a small kitten. Slade hid in the large closet mainly filled with clothes and art supplies. He held his breath trying not to breath or make any hint of a noise.

"Slade Princeton," Amber haunted, "What are you doing in my bedroom?" Slade wondered how she could tell he was there. There was no possible way they could see each other from that angle, and Slade was inaudible. Amber continued, "Slade, get out here now!" Slade arose from his crouched position in the closet.

"Give me my diary," commanded Amber expressionlessly before Slade Princeton handed the diary back to her. He rolled his eyes, but he had to know something.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked annoyed at another failed attempt of getting information on any trouble Amber had possibly caused.

The young woman sighed as she stroked the kitten's fur. She hid her smile of the pleasant memories that the businessman had led to her mind. She whispered, "It's your strong cologne. It's very distinct; you've worn that since I have known you. How could I miss that scent?" The man who was listening to his ex-girlfriend talk about his cologne really resented the fact that he always used it.

"Jagger and I wear the same type…" began Slade but was cut-off shortly.

"No, Jagger wears Tommy Hilfiger," retorted Amber, "I've been in your house before." That answered more of Slade's questions such as if she had canine senses or if she was addicted to cologne.

"Slade, what are you doing here?" she asked to the businessman, "Are you trying to get revenge, because that brown book maybe a diary, but I write songs in there so you're not going to find anything in there useful." Slade wished there would be something in there that would help him.

"My reputation is at stake," he replied demonically, "and to restore mine, I must destroy yours." He observed the slight shrug of the woman's shoulders. Why he couldn't get her to just be a good sport about things was beyond his comprehension.

Amber replied smoothly, "Then, you are not attempting to save your status or your company's for that matter. How is it my fault people detest the very name 'Slade Princeton'? You caused your own demise once again." The businessman wondered if she was completely correct in her assumption or if she was trying to scare him out of her house.

He snarled in reply, "What makes you say that? What can you possibly know about me and my business? You are stuck in your hippie magazine world. You may be aware of the world around you but not everyone else's."

"At least I didn't succumb into looking through someone else's stuff to protect my reputation," She yelled making Slade back away from the angry woman and her animals.

"Haven't you ever done something like this?" demanded Slade hoping that the magazine editor would spill some evil deed or two that was unknown to his knowledge.

Amber replied as she held the kitten, "No, I haven't because I am not some deranged control freak that is obsessed with money and breaking down my younger brother's spirit. I am nothing like you nor will I be anything like you. Now, get out!" Slade went through her window and landed on a sturdy tree branch.

Slade said before he fled from her condemning sight, "You do have a secret, I can sense it, and one day you will regret not telling me because I will find it and exploit it to prove myself better and you as not such an angel that people make you out to be."

"Get lost," yelled Amber throwing a twig from the tree at Slade's head. The young woman smiled to herself knowing that she did have a secret, but not a deadly one, just something she hadn't bothered to mention to anyone before.

_Flashback_

_Amber stood on top of the roof of the school during biology class. She didn't have to nerve to watch little frogs being dissected by immature high schoolers who planned to throw frog guts at one another. She prayed no one would find her during her secret mourning of the disrespect towards the amphibians. She looked down to see a sharp-dressed man beckon her. She wondered who this man was, but if anything should happen to her, she knew how to fight from watching enough Kong-fu movies. She went down the ladder until she saw the man who summoned her to that particular spot._

"_Shouldn't you be in class, young lady?" he asked stiffly as he rubbed his hands through his brown hair. He was well-built as if he were a body guard._

"_Shouldn't you be at work, Sir?" she responded unaffected by his laugh. She didn't know him, but she was certain she wasn't in need to be frightened by him._

"_I am working, my employer is in that building. He is trying to allow a duel convention for children to be held here," He responded. Amber rolled her grey eyes still taunted by the idea of duelists running the earth. "You should be in class though."_

"_I refuse to dissect frogs, and if I go in, I will have to. It's a moral decision in my opinion," Amber stated hoping that he would here her out on her outlook. He grinned as he sat down on the bench._

"_My friend was the same way," he said, "He felt sympathy for anything smaller than he, but I don't want you to get into trouble for your belief." Amber nodded unsure on what her course of action should be. She didn't want to look at the scalpels that were going to open up the amphibians or smell the stench of the chemicals that preserved the frogs._

"_What should I do?" asked Amber looking up at the man. He gave her a duel disk with a deck in there._

"_I challenge you to a duel," he replied. Suddenly, Amber understood this particular duel's purpose. No one in the entire world would ever disrupt a duel, and anyone in a duel for a good reason or company was exempt from work. It was a perfect strategy._

_After the duel had ended, school was done for the day. Amber returned the duel disk to the body guard and said, "Thank you for getting me out of class. May I ask what your name is? I should know as your former opponent and such."_

"_I am Tristan Taylor. I'm sorry I didn't give much of a fight, but dueling isn't exactly my forte. What about you?" He said as his boss, Seto Kaiba, came from the high school. _

"_I'm Amber Rhodes," she said as Tristan jumped onto his motorcycle to follow Kaiba's limousine. She watched as the bodyguard left making her truly wonder if the world was soon going to belong to some game or if it was all a phase that society was going through._

_End of Flashback_

Amber smiled sweetly to herself. Nobody had ever figured out she had skipped school through dueling a bodyguard. She was sure that many people did that since that law was placed. She hated the whole idea of the matter, but she had to give it credit for how it helped her escape biology.

"They don't know what I am truly capable of," she whispered as she glanced out the window to make sure that Slade had left her property. She said to herself _Slade wants a battle, so maybe I should give it to him for old time's sake. He is messing with the wrong lady. _ She closed the window and wondered what was to come next.

**Mew Kazurinu: Well, that was a horrible flashback. What will Slade do next? Is Karma going to help Amber or Slade? What about Jagger? Find out most of this in the next chapter. **_  
_


	7. Packages

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Slade Princeton walked into his brother's office that Wednesday morning to see Jagger working diligently. Unfortunately for the second eldest brother, being a valuable worker wasn't going to save him from his elder brother's wrath. Jagger glanced up at his brother wondering what he was doing in the politician's office. Surely, something was vexing Slade.

"May I help you?" inquired Jagger quietly unprepared for Slade's reaction.

"You fucking dated Amber Rhodes!? What the hell is wrong with you?" demanded a furious businessman, "That's sick and wrong! You know how I fucking love her." Jagger raised an eyebrow and smirked. _Take note_ thought Jagger_ he still loves her as much as he did when we younger._

"You love her!?" said Jagger with fake interest, "Even after that breakup? That's real loyalty, Slade." His older brother looked infuriated and felt the sudden urge to break Jagger's skull into thousands of tiny dust particles.

"I mean I used to," snarled the eldest Princeton, "How could I ever like someone like her? But you fucking dated her?!" Jagger wiped his face from the drops of spit that had landed on his face from Slade's yelling. As unprofessional as that was, Slade's anger could not have been avoided as hard as he tried.

Jagger smirked and replied, "Get over it, Slade. If it helps, we broke up!"

Slade screamed in response, "I fucking know that!" He quickly left the room to get some of his own work done. Sometimes, he wondered what his brothers really did without his knowledge. He rushed into his own office dreading the next three weeks until Chazz's graduation. He couldn't comprehend why he actually was excited for his youngest brother's major step in life. He brushed some of his long onyx hair from his eyes.

"I am so tired of this shit," grumbled Slade as he turned on his laptop. He really dreaded his life at the moment. He had an ex-girlfriend who was basically out to destroy him, a lying brother, and a business to run that was going downhill for some reason that probably involved him.

His office once again rang. _Who needs me now_ wondered Slade angrily. He answered "What do you want?"

The secretary responded with her tone that meant _this job truly sucks_, "Miss Rhodes has sent you a package. Would you wish for someone to bring that up to you sir?" Slade sighed contemplating whether he should accept this gift or not. It couldn't possible kill him.

"Whatever," he replied before he hung up the phone. He reclined in his leather seat hoping that whatever was being delivered was worth something valuable. He dreaded waiting for the package.

A few minutes later, a man knocked on Slade's office door. "Come in," barked the businessman allowing the delivery man to enter. The man in a blue uniform handed the small box to Slade then left abruptly. _I might as well open it_ Slade's brain whispered softly to its possessor. He grabbed his box knife from the small compartment in his desk.

Once the twenty-six year old opened the box, he slowly took out the objects within the box. He held a DVD with no title in a clear case. _How vague_ Slade observed as he pulled out a form for the eviction postponement or cancellation. Then he found that was in his possession a CD.

After watching the DVD about poverty, animal cruelty, deforestation, urbanization, global warming, and cloning, Slade officially detest all this political and environment mumbo-jumbo. Why should he care at all? Then he placed the CD in the small stereo behind a fake plant in his office. _I wonder what's on here_ thought Slade as he turned up the volume. Much to his dismay, it was more political activist songs that drove him crazy. The only decent one he listened to was _Revolution_ by the Beatles.

"This girl is getting on my last nerve," grumbled Slade unhappily. He didn't give a shit about anyone but himself or anything that could possibly benefit him. _Why does she care about things that aren't a part of her life, and why would she want me to give a fuck_ wondered an unaffected Slade Princeton. He needed some way to make Amber shut up indirectly.

It was against his nature to want to save the planet like some hippie in the seventies, but Slade would start the LSD and pot to make Amber shut up for once in her goddamned life. _I have to do something about her_ Slade mentally noted. Somehow, his ex still managed to try to get him into the "Let's Save the World" groove, and he wanted to either kill himself or her. He was, of course, unsure of his emotions and thought about her a great deal, but there was no way that some liberal magazine editor was going to bring Slade down.

"There must be something I can do," the currently annoyed Slade said softly. He smirked softly trying hard not to laugh from his devious thoughts that filled his mind. It wouldn't work, but the idea was genius and it came from a very fond memory.

_Flashback_

"_Slade, I am not going to go out with that boy just because you could see me destroy him. I refuse to date someone who wants to be in the military, hunts, and smokes. You'll get over it, won't you?" Amber said rushing through the school hallway after class that day. Slade grinned and chuckled._

"_Okay Miss Picky, what kind of boy are you interested in? I mean you apparently don't want a hunting military boy?" Slade asked slyly. They were both in the middle of their senior year and single._

"_A strong, smart, diplomatic, business-like, and funny man, silly," replied Amber Rhodes with a little girlish giggle. Slade grinned as they reached outside of the school. He put an arm around her teasingly. It didn't matter if they were dating or not, Slade was determined to win her over._

"_Like me, perhaps?" asked Slade pulling her close making his best friend blush a deep shade of red. He wiped some of her brown hair from her eyes. The oldest Rhodes siblings looked up at him in curiosity._

"_Well," she responded while raising an eyebrow, "You haven't exactly shown an interest have you? I mean, maybe once you mature, then we can talk about it." Slade grinned as he pulled her close to his chest. He knew that they wouldn't get together on that day, but he wanted to do something to at least give her a clue that he liked her more than he could bear._

"_You don't know that," Slade laughed as he brushed his fingers through her hair, "Maybe we can get together once I control Princeton corporation, but showing that you like someone and liking someone is very different, Ambie." Slade kissed his friend on the forehead after he dropped her off at her home._

_Before he left to get to his own large house, he turned to face Amber, "I'll talk to you tonight, but if I were you, I would try to elaborate on how I should show I like you if I liked you. Confusing a poor man never did any good." _

_End of Flashback_

Slade smiled and thought _maybe Amber needs is a military, meat-eating, obnoxious man._ Somehow, that could possibly work.

**Mew Kazurinu: So will Slade try to get Amber a new man? Will Jagger tell Amber about Slade screaming at him? Will Slade have another hissy fit? Find out next chapter.**


	8. Old Partners

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Mew Kazurinu: In this fanfic, Tyranno and the other people are in the same grade. It makes my life less complicated. So, sorry to all the people who are like "Hassleberry must be a year younger/ grade younger than Chazz and the rest of them."**

Slade relaxed in his desk stifling a maniacal laugh that would've rang throughout his building. He grinned and thought _sorry Amber, but you deserve worse than me. _Wolverine Hassleberry was the perfect candidate for Amber's future match. The eldest Princeton had gym class with Wolverine freshmen year and from Slade's memory, he recalled the Wolverine loved meat, dreamt of being a military commander, and annoyed Amber rather often. He dialed Wolverine's phone number hoping to get a hold of him.

"Hey commander," answered a thick southern accent, "What can I do for ya?" Slade smiled as he said mentally _things are going too perfectly. I think I may be able to win this war._

"Hello Wolverine," greeted Slade, "So what do you think of Amber's recent success?" He heard a slight laugh in the background. Was the question that humorous?

"Well, I think she's doing pretty well on the home front, but I think that she could use a good man. What happened between ya'll anyways?" asked Wolverine calmly. Slade sighed. He really hated this topic of why it all ended between Amber and him a long time ago.

"That's a long story," responded Slade, "So what have you been up to lately?" Although the businessman hated random conversations such as this one, he had to convince the stubborn Wolverine to help him with the Rhodes problem that he was facing.

"Eh nothing really is going on here, commander," responded the Military man, "I just have Tyranno's graduation to go to in three weeks. I can't wait to see that soldier. What about you? You gonna go see little Chazzy?" Slade scoffed, although he was planning on attending graduation, the idea of going just to see Chazz was ridiculous.

"Work, and yes, I do plan on going to Chazz's graduation," replied Slade hiding his detest for his little brother.

"I knew ya' were a great big bro," exclaimed the elder Hassleberry, "You don't have a great reputation, commander, not even in the war zone. You should do something about that." The businessman coughed to do anything but start yelling at his old companion.

"Whatever you say," Slade replied but heard a soft laugh in response. "What's so funny?" the twenty-six year old demanded furiously.

"I was just thinking," Wolverine said coolly, "that maybe you are trying to set me up again. Look, Commander, I think you need to get a grip. There isn't a chance in hell that…"

Slade quickly cut his friend off. "You need to believe," he yelled to his friend as if Slade was trying to convince himself that Amber would love him once more. "She will love you, I mean if you like her. C'mon, Wolverine do this!"

"Do what?" his friend responded confused and unsure on what to make of Slade yelling at him angrily but giving him a motivational speech within his outbursts. Wolverine thought _why is the commander so hung up about the possibility of me and the hippie girl. _

"Win her over. Then, you and her can take care of your younger brother Tyranno," suggested Slade still screaming. Wolverine rolled his eyes as he switched his phone to the other side of his tan ear.

"Take your own advice," retorted Wolverine, "I have to go." He hung up the phone and said to himself _I better call him later tonight to make sure he hasn't killed himself in his own madness._

Meanwhile, Slade was mentally harassing himself for lashing out on his high school friend. Somehow, he felt safe though as if his plan could possibly work. _Perhaps I may just get my way. Besides, Wolverine loves trying to win over women and he's always looking for a challenge_ he reassured himself trying to be positive about the whole situation at hand. As long as what happened last time with a situation involving Wolverine and Amber didn't happen this time, Slade was set for life.

_Flashback_

_Slade stepped into his junior prom in his black tuxedo only to see that he couldn't recognize anyone in the room because he had never seen anyone wear so much make-up or glitter. The room was packed full with many people from his classes that he had never spoken to before. Then, his eyes widened as he saw Amber in a sparkling baby blue dress talking to Wolverine, her date._

_Amber smiled when she saw Slade and walked over to greet him. Slade swore that she was gliding, but he also couldn't see her feet because of the length of the dress. Slade blushed as his best friend in the entire world neared him. "Hey Slade," her voice rang softly._

"_You look good," Slade said bowing making Amber laugh as Wolverine came from behind her. The trio watched more people enter the room as Slade started talking about the ten major reasons why he came although he had said that he wasn't planning on attending._

"_That explains things, commander," Wolverine said as Amber looked over at the large tan muscular teenager that she had brought for a date. Suddenly, she glanced at the sharp-dress Slade._

"_Hey do you want to dance?" Slade asked as the song "L.O.V.E" by Ashlee Simpson started to play. Wolverine scowled menacingly when his date agreed unreluctantly._

_After the song had played, the duo joined the man who was left behind. "What's wrong?" asked Amber to Wolverine who had drunk three large glasses of punch which was probably spiked with vodka._

"_Nothing," replied the elder Hassleberry brother. Slade doubted his friend's honesty greatly and wondered if it had to do with the eldest Princeton and Rhodes dancing._

"_Really?" smirked Slade, "Because you look pissed off. We're your friends so be honest with us, okay?" Wolverine let out a low growl from the back of his throat._

"_It's nothing," he retorted making his date a tad annoyed. She often disliked men who weren't honest with their emotions even the negative ones. _

"_Just spill it," commanded Amber praying that the night would end. She didn't even want to go to the prom with Wolverine, but Slade went through so much trouble to set them up, and it took a lot if courage for his friend to ask so Amber went through it anyway. Besides, she had no idea that Slade would actually show up. "Wolverine, do it now. We aren't going to laugh," Amber said trying to be as sympathetic as possible._

"_It's nothing," snapped Wolverine as he left the room leaving Slade and Amber to themselves. Of course, Slade had recognized his friend's enormous levels of jealousy radiating throughout the room._

_Amber said sarcastically, "Well, that's just great, my date abandoned me." Slade laughed as he patted her head and tried to think of someway to reply._

"_Don't worry, as bad as a dancer that you may be, I will still dance with you," Slade responded earning him a slap on the head that he rightfully deserved. _

"_You aren't one to talk," replied Amber Rhodes looking down at a certain sparkle in her dress._

"_I know," Slade said quietly, "I know."_

_End of Flashback_

Slade shook his head. There was no possible way that he would end up dancing the night away with Amber after the plan was complete. But then again, there isn't a prom for people in their mid-twenties either. Slade realized that they hated each other, and that was now officially a fact. Maybe, this plan would end all thoughts of her from his mind if everything worked right.

**Mew Kazurinu: So will Amber be reunited with Wolverine? Will Wolverine agree to the plan? Will anyone else get involved? Most of this stuff may or may not be answered in the next chapter. Read and find out what happens next. **


	9. News Coverage

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Amber relaxed on her small couch that Wednesday evening. She smiled in peaceful bliss knowing that she technically had the house to herself while Ally was upstairs in her room writing a vampire story on the computer. The editor of a world awareness magazine turned on the news. She always enjoyed watching the news although it seemed to be seriously biased. It gave her research to complete and more articles to put in her magazine.

She stared in amazement as they did a report on Slade Princeton as the news reported that he was going to a charity event. "Well, it's about time," she smirked happily. Maybe there was some sort of hope for her ex-boyfriend. She frowned as she saw on the television a girl on his arm.

"What the hell?" Amber screamed clutching a maroon velvet pillow to her chest. Of course, it was some fashion model from Vogue. _Well, you couldn't have expected to stay single forever_ her brain rationalized to her emotions. She shook her head in disbelief. Maybe Slade just needed a date. Amber prayed that was the case for some reason or another, but the businessman was unpredictable. _What I don't get is how he would've been invited_ she thought but soon realized that he was merely accompanying the model.

She slunk into her seat attempting not to scream as the phone rang. "Hello, Rhodes residence," she said miserably keeping her attention on the screen. _So, Slade why are you with her? Do you love her? Is she everything you wanted? _These questions rolled through her head as she simply assumed that they were together.

"Hey, Miss Ambie, it's Wolverine Hassleberry from high school," said the young military captain that she had known from high school. He heard a slight sigh in the midst of the news playing in the background of the other line.

She replied attempting to bring up her spirits. _Why is he calling? Well I better be polite although I don't feel like talking_ the editor said to her. "Oh hi, I haven't heard from you in quite some time. How are you?" she replied emotionlessly as she watched Slade lead the young woman into the auditorium.

"I'm great. I just came back to the home front recently. So I heard you are running a magazine. I knew you could do it because you always had the perfect strategies for getting information across to other soldiers," Wolverine said enthusiastically as he heard the weatherman telling about how the weather was supposed to warm their country.

The woman replied, "Yes, well, the endangered polar bears need their untold story announced to the world besides the starving children in third world countries need food shipped to them." She rolled her eyes as her statement let the elder Hassleberry let out a loud chuckled. Right now, she would be pleased if Brandon called needing help with the assignment although he was an astounding reporter.

"You haven't changed one bit," the military soldier said grinning. _Maybe Slade is right, maybe she could love me. It never hurt to give it a shot_ he thought happily. Besides, his younger brother needed a maternal figure in his life.

Amber responded as she turned off the television, "Well, someone has to have the bravery and resolve to do my job. Well, I better make dinner for my younger sister and I so I'll talk to you later since you obviously remember my phone number." _That's rather frightening now that I think about it_ she shuddered as the idea ran through her mind. She had no clue why he would even call her in the first place except for Slade who tried to get them together during their junior year.

"Okay," he answered, "hey, would you like to do something sometime later. I know a great steak…"

The irritated Amber quickly cut him off, "I'm a vegan. How could you possibly forget that?" She knew there was a good reason that they never dated, and that was the mere fact that he never paid attention to the most obvious details.

"Sorry, I forgot," he quickly apologized hoping that he didn't offend her too much. "Okay then, would you like to get some coffee some time?" Although he didn't like coffee shops, he wanted to succeed what he failed at when he was much younger, but then again, the only thing that had ever blocked his path to the oldest Rhodes's heart was the eldest Princeton.

"I'll have to check my schedule," she answered casually, "I'll call you when I can, okay?" She knew that he would more than likely forget that he asked her for coffee, and he would more than likely forget that she would call him back so she figured she was safe.

"Sure," he said, "well, I'll let you get to cook your dinner. Bye." He smiled as his imagination ran wild mainly because the woman had technically accepted to go on a date with him.

"Bye," she said hanging up the phone as fast as she could. She looked at the television and sighed. _What did you do to me, Slade? I only have you to blame for all of this drama_ she thought wondering if he could secretly read her mind.

Ally came downstairs and yawned, "Who were you talking to, Ambs?" She sat down at the table as her older sister got out the ingredients to make vegan enchiladas. She noticed her sister's hesitation to answer the question. "Did Slade call?" asked the worried younger sibling.

"No, it was Wolverine," replied Amber as she started cooking the soy chicken, "You know, the guy who took me to junior prom." She watched as her sister gave a blank stare in either disbelief or disgust.

"I never did like him," the younger girl said quietly, "He was annoying." Her older sister gave a slight giggle.

"He still is," responded Amber without any sort of hesitation. She could never be with any young gentleman from the army or whatever service of the armed forces that he belonged to. "He wants to go out for coffee."

"Are you going to go?" asked Ally curiously as her sister started making her own enchilada sauce. She always wanted to try to figure out her sister's motives for her actions.

"I'm not sure," the editor replied. "I haven't exactly decided." As much as she didn't like Wolverine, an idea that included the southern accented man filled her brain. As far as she knew, the Hassleberry and the oldest Princeton were still very close companions. She could possibly get revenge for all the pain he put her through. Maybe she should go with him. Somehow, this reminded her of the last time she ended up jealous of some girl Slade was with.

_Flashback_

_Amber was walking home alone once more. She had no idea where her best friend had run off to after school. It seemed that he was around her less and less. Maybe, it was time to go on an adventure to find Slade. As soon as she reached home, she ran upstairs to put away her book bag and then she jumped from her window to attempt to find the eldest Princeton. On the way to aimlessly looking for her friend, she bumped into Jagger._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, Jagger. I didn't see you there. Hey, have you seen Slade lately?" she asked as she quickly apologized. Jagger smiled sadly as he reluctantly put an arm around her._

"_Umm… well, I know this is going to be hard for you to hear," he began making Amber rather worried and curious, "But he's with a girl." He noticed a spark of anger flicker with jealously in her eyes. He knew that Slade had been keeping this a secret from his closest friend for some unknown reason._

_Amber choked, "He has a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me?" She wanted to beat the shit out of the girl who was with her best friend. Nobody in the world was allowed to keep her friends hostage._

"_Well," Jagger whispered, "It's not official yet. He's at the nearest Starbucks at the moment." She nodded and gave him a quick hug._

"_Thanks," she said running off, "I owe you one." She knew what she had to do. It was in her nature to be as confrontational as possible. She ran on the sidewalk until she reached the building. She wasn't in favor of major businesses such as Starbucks and usually boycotted them, but she was willing to go in just once to tell the almost couple off._

"_What the hell?" she demanded from Slade as she entered. The teenagers who were drinking lattes looked at her in amazement. "First, you don't tell me about her," Amber said pointing to the girl accompanying her friend, "But then, you avoid me. I'm your best friend! Tell me why!" For some reason, she thought that at any second, the tears would start raining from her eyes._

_Slade responded, "I'm sorry, Amber. I didn't know you cared so much." The tone of you-know-you-are-so-jealous made the liberal want to spill the coffee over his smooth shoulder-length hair._

"_I don't!" she snapped, "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." He raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity. He watched his date rise from her seat._

"_I need to go," she said leaving the shop from the awkwardness of the situation. Slade shook his head from the fact that his friend had scared off a girl that he could've gotten with._

"_I don't know, I just didn't," he retorted, "Why do you care? I know you do." Amber shook her head. How could she explain all the negative emotion that she didn't feel like sharing?_

_Amber replied as she began to get weak in the knees, "I just do, okay. I know I just ruined it and everything, but Slade don't you trust me? I thought that…" She was cut off by Slade handing her a napkin to wipe away her tears. He patted her on the head._

"_Don't worry about it," he replied, "I understand. If I were you, I probably would've done the same thing."_

_End of Flashback_

Amber sighed as she put the vegan enchiladas in the oven, what happened to her former self. Was the whole Wolverine plan going to do as well as just confronting him? Still, she couldn't confront him as an ex-girlfriend. Somehow, she had put herself in an awful predicament.

**Mew Kazurinu: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. What will they all do next? Well, thanks for reading. I hope you continue to the next chapter.**


	10. Morning Coffee

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Slade laughed cruelly as he finished reading Friday's morning newspaper. It seems that Miss Amber Rhodes had accepted Wolverine's offer for a special date. He felt a sense of pride that pride and dignity just because it caused his ex probably grief or anger. He put down the newspaper as he went to get his morning coffee. A cup of coffee was going to make his daybreak pure perfection. Slade rolled his eyes as he saw his younger brother frantically running downstairs. _What's with him,_ he wondered as Jagger fell.

"Did you hear the news?" asked a distraught Jagger, "She really went on a date with him. It's sickening." Jagger truly passionately hated Slade's only male friend in possibly the world. Jagger usually detested who were sickly obsessed with anything that he found trivial which explained why he secretly despised his brother, but he never had the ability to leave his older sibling.

Slade smiled deviously as he poured the brown liquid into his mug. "Of course I know," he said casually in response, "I mean I did set them up. Oh, I didn't tell you that." He grabbed a banana and sat at the table to eat his breakfast. He looked at his frustrates younger sibling who was drink his brown coffee without mixing cream or sugar into it.

"You son of a bitch," Jagger muttered trying to contain rage. "Why would you do that? It isn't going to change anything or how you feel…" He jumped back in fear as Slade arose like a demon from the pits of hell. Sometimes, the middle child often forgot that Slade had a terrible temper.

"What do you mean how I feel?" Slade demanded through his shouting. "Why the hell would I feel anything for her besides hate?" He bit off part of the banana in his mouth and chewed it as if the fruit was as tough as piece of overcooked steak and then took a swig of his coffee.

Jagger thought _he isn't going to do much besides fuss at me. I'm his lawyer, and with all these lawsuits he needs me._ He murmured hoping that Slade would hear him, "There's a fine line between love and hate." He put on his poker face as Slade's face turned ghastly white.

"What…why would you ever say something that?" Slade barked, "It's Amber dammit! Why would I ever love anyone that dumped me? She's a bitch." He watched his brother smirk in a self-proclaimed victory. Slade said to himself _that's just impossible. I wish people would realize that already._

"Because you are still attached to her, you spend all your time attempting to piss her off. You want her to speak her mind against you because you miss that. I know you, Slade. You are just trying to forget her. You never will because even though she dumped you, you know it was your fault and that she didn't want to. You chose Wolverine for her, to perhaps make her run back into your arms. You do love her maybe as much or more as I used to," Jagger said stoically as Slade threw the banana peel into the white plastic garbage bin. The second to oldest brother noticed his brother scowling.

Slade turned around his white wife-beater clinging to his broad muscular body. "I think you're mad. Trust me; it's nothing like that at all. We're rivals, and I will do anything to bring her down," he snarled making Jagger shudder. _What does he know about me? This is plain ridiculous_ thought the owner of Princeton corp. This was beginning to be a horrid day.

"No," replied Jagger, "You just don't realize it yet. I'm sure bringing her down means bringing her…" He felt a sharp pain crush overwhelm his pale face. He rubbed his cheek from where Slade had just slapped him. _Typical Slade, always resorting to violence_ he mentally scoffed.

Slade looked at watch. He looked up and smirked "And you fail to realize that you dated her as well. So why did she dump you? Were you just her rebound boy?" He stalked away as his brother frowned. As he went to go upstairs to get changed he heard Jagger say words almost inaudible.

"What did you say?" barked Slade cruelly. Jagger ran over to meet his brother's gaze unwilling to back down from the challenge. _What is he thinking? Please, tell me he hasn't started doing drugs or something stupid _Slade thought although he misjudged his brother's character greatly.

Jagger raised his voice and snapped, "I may have been a rebound boy, but I wouldn't have if you didn't screw up what you had with her. How was that my fault? You just failed and lost all chance of hope. One day, you'll break down and because you screwed up, she'll laugh as you fall." He brushed past Slade to get into his standard dress of a black suit and tie.

Slade followed his brother then sharply turned to his room. When he opened his closet and pulled out a dark grey suit, a white collared shirt, and dark grey tie with no sheen. He had to admit, everything had changed since Amber had left. He closed his eyes as he trying to forget that night.

_Flashback_

"_Slade, I told you, I am not going to help you," Amber growled standing up from her computer chair. "You're wasting time and your money. How is getting rid of Duel Academy going to assist you in world domination?" She turned her back on him. Her sister Alexis loved Duel Academy and was very happy even though she was a freshman at the academy. How could she allow anyone to take that away from her?_

"_Why not," Slade asked trying to convince his girlfriend to assist him, "You even said you didn't want the world belong to the most powerful duelists, that it wasn't fair to the people who didn't play a child's card game." That was something that Slade knew she couldn't protest. Eventually, she would join him in his quest._

_Amber stated fatly, "Easy, I have two siblings that go to that school. At least duelist running the world would be better than having a moronic monarch controlling the world." He felt somewhat betrayed by his girlfriend who was supposed to support him in all his plans._

"_So," Slade snapped, "Chazz goes there as well. He got beat by a stupid kid in a red jacket. I could use that island to build a place to build weapons." His mind wandered to all the possibilities that awaited him if he possibly succeeded._

_Amber stood up tears rolling from her eyes. Slade looked shocked and wondered what was wrong with her. "Is controlling the world all you care about?" she screeched. "Is making weapons going to do anyone any good?" Her current boyfriend stood up as he put up his defenses. _

"_Oh so some students dueling are better than building something countries can use!" he said sarcastically unaware of how irate Amber was becoming._

"_Those kinds of weapons kill people in mass numbers, and yes those kids are going to outlive us! They should be able to do what the want to do!" she retorted fiercely. Slade rolled his eyes. How could she not understand what he was trying to create?_

"_You will help me," he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him, "So Ally has a chance." He saw fire grow within her eyes. He felt her wrist escape his grasp. He looked at her._

"_No, I won't. You're a control freak who doesn't give a crap about anyone but yourself. You don't even care about Chazz's happiness. Well, Ally does have a chance, but you don't. You used to be cool, but you've changed for the worst. It's painful for me to witness this," she began shaking her head, "I don't want this. I can't watch this. I want you gone."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?" Slade asked shocked. Three years ago, she had willingly accepted to be his girlfriend. He always knew that she had a strong sense of loyalty._

"_It's over Slade. While you are like this, I don't want anything to do with you." Amber's voice echoed through the room._

_End of Flashback_

Slade started shaking in anger or agony. Ever since then, he had been alone. Even the model his public relations manager made him go with didn't do any good. She was annoying and so was the whole charity event. It was too late for regrets, but it wasn't too late to get even. The whole Wolverine deal suddenly wasn't a good enough plan. He suddenly was at a loss for plans. He shook his head trying to rid his thoughts of her. He had to get to work. He needed to keep a firm hold of his company to keep himself sane.

**Mew Kazurinu: Well, so now you know, that Slade's attempt to close duel academy the first season was how they broke up. I hoped you liked the chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Well, keep a lookout for chapter 11.**


	11. Dinner

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Yes," Slade answered his cell phone on his way from work to visit some old companions a week after Wolverine's and Amber's date. "I will be there in five minutes." He shit his silver flip phone shut as he neared the small café which they were meeting there. He parked beside a metallic green prius.

Before he met the others at the round wooden table, he stared in shock. He was unaware that his brother and also his ex-girlfriend and her sister were there. He had assumed it was only going to be Wolverine and maybe Wolverine's friend James, who didn't show up, there but that wasn't the case. Slade needed to control his demeanor. "Hey Wolverine," Slade was sitting the chair next to his companion.

"Howdy Partner," replied Wolverine with a wide grin on his brown face, "I haven't seen you in years." The two males shook hands whilst Jagger was discussing politics with Amber and Ally. Unfortunately for Slade, who wanted to pull Jagger away from the Rhodes sisters and punch his brains out, was confused about his emotions seeing Amber in her normal state and having fun like she did in high school.

"Hey man," greeted Slade with a smirk as he pat the soldier on the shoulder, "It's good to see you as well." He snatched Amber's menu making her eyes dance in blaze of annoyance.

Amber took it back and said, "It's rude to take what people are using, Slade." She held out his name long enough for the businessman to shake in the agonizing remembering of the breakup and anger. She looked over at him and continued kindly, "Chill out, man, I'll be done shortly." Wolverine and Jagger chuckled as Slade slunk in his sweet in defeat.

"Whatever," he scoffed making the two boys laugh harder. "What?" the eldest Princeton demanded to know what exactly was so hilarious. He wasn't keen on noticing the most obvious details which made them laugh even more.

"Nothing," coughed his younger brother making Ally giggle softly. Jagger smiled thinking _she seems to act like me when I was her age only she's quieter, not into girls, and not a video game junkie._ He looked over at the older Rhodes who scooted over to Jagger making him blush. _Well, I am not going to lie to myself. I do like her _he said to himself.

Slade drew closer as Amber scooted her seat over to his younger brother. _No, this goes against the plan_ thought Slade unhappily. He glanced over at Wolverine who was eating his turkey sandwich. Suddenly, the eldest Princeton cared more about what his friend was digesting than what Amber was doing with his brother.

He gulped nervously as Amber whispered to Jagger, "Thanks, you really are a nice guy. I think that my sister even halfway trusts you. I owe you." Slade glanced frantically at Jagger who gave her a classic one-armed hug because there were two possibly pissed-off men in front of him.

"Thanks, Ambs. That has made my day, well; if you want to make it up to me then…you can fly with us to Chazz's graduation ceremony. You have to be there for Atticus and Alexis. So what did you say?" Jagger piped up just to frustrate the other males who were watching in disbelief. Wolverine couldn't comprehend what Jagger just did. The Hassleberry kept asking himself _did he just ask her out. Does he like her? What will she say?_

"Now, hold on a minute, Private. She's my lady," Hassleberry said as Amber and Ally placed their orders. The soldier got a glare of hatred from the girl he liked. Slade smirked and thought _those were the words God forbade men to say about Amber or mainly most girls in general. They seem to hate for some reason._

"What did you say?" demanded furious Amber who slammed her tray on the table making her sister shake her head in disgust.

"I said…" Wolverine began but was unable to finish his sentence in fear.

"Look, just because I am a girl doesn't mean I belong to anyone. I'm not even dating you, and I never will after that remark. I'm my own girl. No stupid male controls me or ever will. We aren't property you know, and I don't like being treated that way," she growled lowly. She started eating her vegetarian wrap without saying a word after that. She noticed Slade frowning as he finished ordering his dinner. _He was planning on us getting together so I could be miserable. Too bad that it failed_ thought the eldest Rhodes proudly.

"You aren't giving me a chance to fight this battle," Wolverine protested. He wanted a shot more than ever to make things right.

Amber snarled in response, "You won't ever get that chance. I would rather end up alone and old with five hundred psycho cats than be with you." Wolverine rushed away after Amber's words were spoken.

"That was a tad harsh," Jagger stated watching Wolverine leave briskly. _I didn't know how harsh she could be_ he thought as Slade's friend started punching a brick wall.

"Well what if I said that men were only good for sperm?" Amber asked flatly, "What if I said that's the reason for a lot of rape charges?" Ally looked up at Jagger who was dumbstruck. He knew that she had a point, and he couldn't argue with her.

But Slade could. The eldest Princeton replied as he food arrived, "but that wouldn't surprise anyone. You can be the most feministic person I know, but you have forgotten that if women can be feminists why can't men be chauvinists?" He smiled as he stuffed a hunk of steak in his mouth making Amber want to gag.

"Being a feminist means as many equal opportunities for women as there are for men," Amber replied, "Being a chauvinist means you are a sexist pig, but I am sure you thought the word meant something else." Slade's face turned a ghastly shade of white. How could he have fallen in that trap?

Jagger, who was a bit of a pacifist, said in hopes of ending the tension, "So Amber will you be coming with us on our trip to Duel Academy?"

"Only if Ally wants to," she replied turning her attention to her sister who was quietly drinking tea. The blonde-headed girl looked up from her cup and looked at everyone's eyes. Slade's cold grey eyes were mixed with want and fear of it going terribly wrong. Jagger's also grey eyes were full of hope while Amber's just wanted an answer.

"Okay," Ally replied simply, "I want to see Atticus."

"Why Atticus?" asked Slade who despised her older brother. Atticus was that eccentric, annoying, narcissist brat that Slade always wound up dealing with. The two young men's personalities clashed at all given occasions.

"He's sweet and tells good stories," she responded with a small grin, "I love how he tells countless stories of the people that he hangs out with. He's a lot of fun, and he makes up for the qualities I lack. I love Amber because she gives the best advice, we are similar in many ways, and she defends whatever or whoever she cares about. Alexis is my twin so yeah…" she stopped talking after she realized that she spoke more than a sentence at a time. She noticed her sister was giving her a big embrace with tears forming in her eyes.

Amber said softly, "And I love you for being the most amazing sister I could ever ask for. You are so smart and artistic. You are so talented, and I just darn right love you. I am so glad your graduation is before Lexi's and Atty's just because I get to spend such a special occasion with you, and not dealing with hair and dueling. You're so down to earth." The sisters hugged once more.

"When is your graduation?" asked Jagger curiously.

"Tomorrow," Ally said quietly. She looked at her watch and then tugged her sister's orange sleeve of her sweater.

"Well," said Amber who had just finished her meal, "We have to go. I guess we'll see you in a week." They left to Amber's metallic green prius. Slade sighed in defeat. _Now since she won't go out with Wolverine, Jagger…no…Jagger will not win her over ever. That'd be so sickening. I won't allow it_ Slade's brain stormed. It was going to be a long week.

**Mew Kazurinu: Well, I finished at three twenty-six in the morning. I hope you enjoyed this. I couldn't think of a flashback to put in this chapter, but there will be soon. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Private Jets

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Where are they?" questioned an impatient businessman irritably to his younger brother. He tapped his foot anxiously as the two Princetons waited for the Rhodes to meet them at their private jet. He looked over at the apathetic Jagger who wasn't even paying attention. Slade sighed in disbelief wondering, _how can my brother keep so calm about this? _But then again, the siblings had very different relationships with the girl.

"Huh?" asked a confused Jagger. _Did Slade just say something? What does it matter? _ Jagger looked at his watch and noticed it was at least fifteen minutes before the two girls needed to arrive. He wondered why his brother was always more than punctual.

"I asked," growled Slade lowly, "where are they? Don't you ever pay attention?" _Stupid brother_ he said to himself as a metallic green prius and a white prius drove up.

Jagger replied smoothly, "I would say right in front of us." He couldn't help but smirk at his snappy remark with impeccable timing from the Rhodes sisters.

"Well bravo to you for being able to notice the obvious," Slade said sarcastically as Amber exited the green prius and opened the trunk to get her luggage and a doggy and kitty kennel and then her dog jumped out of the car. _What the hell is she doing?_ Slade wondered as she neared them. Ally was close behind with fewer luggages and one pet carrier.

"What the hell is all of this?" inquired the nervous oldest Princeton.

Amber grinned and replied, "Well, obviously I have Graduation gifts and suitcases filled with things needed for trips. Slade, isn't that obvious?" He rolled his eyes as she boarded the plane along with her sister.

"Why is your mutt here?" he demanded.

"Because he loves trips and rides, hence his name," Amber replied as her dog ran up to meet his master. "He's trained and already…well, you should be able to figure that out. He'll sit by me, relax."

Slade yelled, "How does that fit in with the pet cages if Rider won't go in those damn things?" As soon as Amber put her bags in the overhead compartment, she turned fiercely around.

"Did you not hear me? It's called giving Graduation gifts, and it's something…never mind, you wouldn't understand," she responded quietly. The very words made her think of her father before he died.

_Flashback_

"_Dad, seriously I need to go. We have to meet in our homeroom for more lame instructions for the graduation. I especially have to be there. Besides, Slade is picking me up, and you know he likes to be a half hour early for everything," she called her father who smiled sweetly._

"_Come here," her father instructed. Amber did as she was told and walked over to her ill father who had a dorky smile on his face._

"_Okay, what's up?" she asked her father kneeling beside the sick man who was lying on the couch. She felt tears form in her eyes as if she knew that it would be one of the last life-changing moments that she would have with her father._

_A small puppy came from behind the couch. Amber scooped him up in her arms as her father said, "I don't know how much left I'll see of your life, but with this puppy, you'll have a friend with you no matter which road you take. I hope, if I don't live to see Atticus, Alexis, and Allison graduate, that you'll do the same for them." Amber smiled weakly with tears forming in her eyes._

"_Of course I will," she replied weakly as she hugged her father. Her head jumped up when she heard Slade's car beep. As she went to leave to graduate her dog wanted to jump in the car, but he failed because he was so small._

"_No, baby," sighed Amber with a giggle. "I think I'll call you Rider." Slade allowed her to escort her puppy back into the house before leaving._

_End of Flashback_

The plane was now in flight, and the passengers were all comfortable in the first class jet. "I can't believe you brought your dog," muttered Slade trying to comprehend his ex-girlfriend's actions. He knew that she loved that dog, but why she practically took him everywhere was beyond her. She had two dogs and a kitten, but why was she having more animals with her and why did Ally have an animal?

"I can't believe you expected me not to bring my dog," Amber scoffed, "At least the other two animals aren't here." She knew that when they arrived home, the animals would follow them as if the girls were gravity.

"Where are they, anyways?" inquired a curious Jagger. He loved seeing the energetic creatures that were often rescued.

"At an…old friend's house," Amber said carefully choosing her words. _Yes, somehow I count Tristan Taylor as an old friend, but he agreed to help me so I guess that's what matters_ she thought as she sipped her Sprite. She looked down and watched her dog sleep on one of the seats. _Slade is going to flip if he sees this_ she noted.

"Oh," replied Jagger, "So, Ally, I see you have a car. That's pretty awesome." He always found a way to break the tension by talking to the eighteen year old. He watched her glance at him and then he saw how she meekly brushed the blonde hair from her eyes. She pushed aside her book that she was reading.

"I used the money from my birthdays, Christmas, Easter, and from working for Amber after school and on weekends to buy it for myself. Well, Amber is going to help me pay off the car payments," she said excitedly. Apparently, having her own car was a big deal to her. She went back to reading her book.

"I'm sure you're a great driver," he chirped making both the Rhodes girls smiles. "You learned from the best," he said looking at Amber's soft grey eyes. A blush filled her cheeks making Ally giggle.

"Thanks Jagger," Amber said weakly. She looked over at Slade who seemed to be more in an upset mood than he was fifteen minutes earlier. _What's with him? He always seems to be depressed_ she observed. She shrugged her shoulders and thought _I don't feel like being on a plane with a basket-case so I might as well attempt to cheer him up._

"Are you okay, Slade?" asked Amber watching the man with long hair across the section of chair running along the sides of the interior of the plane. Jagger's and Ally's jaws dropped in amazement as the words echoed throughout the plane.

"I'm fine," he lied sharply. He couldn't explain even to himself why he felt the way he did, but that was life's curse.

Amber retorted, "Don't lie to me, Princeton. I know you way better than that. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." She knew that he would ungratefully decline her offer of assistance, but it was worth a shot. His cold dark grey eyes met hers making her entranced in his gaze.

"It's nothing," he responded harshly. He couldn't tell and he refused to tell her what really went through his brain. _She probably thinks Jagger is a godsend. Who would think that? I mean, I do hate her, but I don't ever want to see them together. I can't ever bare them being friends. I was okay with it when I was with her. Why aren't I now? Oh, oh damn, Jagger was right. I still do love her._

"So," concluded Amber logically, "You do know, but you refuse to tell me. I can understand that, but if you need to talk, I'm right here?" She nearly gagged her words. _I sound like a crappy romance movie that dates go see to sob their hearts out. Slade and I never did that_ she rambled to her mind.

"You wouldn't understand," Slade grumbled. _Why does she care? Who knows with that girl?_ Jagger shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he glanced at Ally who could sense the awkward vibe.

"You'd be surprised," the eldest Rhodes responded. She reclined in her seat as she looked out the small window to see the clouds pass them by.

"We are now descending so please stay seated," the pilot announced, "We shall arrive at Duel Academy Island in fifteen minutes."

**Mew Kazurinu: I hoped you liked the chapter. By the way, Jagger and Ally's relationship is an unbiological brother-sister thing just to clarify that. So please stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. Family

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amber looked for her duelist sister through the crowd of the excited students. She saw a tall blonde girl with a perfect hourglass form. _That could be her_ she noted as she brushed past some chatting girls. She noticed the long blue glove on the young woman's arm. _It has to be Alexis_ she assured herself.

"Alexis Rhodes," she yelled before the girl turned around sharply. Amber sighed as she hoped she didn't make a total idiot of herself.

Alexis coughed as she faced her oldest sibling. "Amber, is that you?" she asked looking at her sister who looked more professional than from what the duelist prodigy could remember, but then again, it had been three years since she had seen Amber and Ally.

"You bet it is," said Amber giving her younger sister a large hug. "I've missed you." She got a good look at Alexis. Amber smiled as she saw the long blonde hair that trailed to her back and soft grey eyes. She had already noticed Alexis's flawless form. _She must be the school goddess_ thought the editor trying to hide a smile.

"I've missed you too," replied Alexis smiling at her sister. _She seems so happy to be here_ she observed. She noticed that there was something missing from her sister but declined from mentioning it.

Amber said quietly, "You really do look like mom. It's amazing." She smiled as she remembered her mom.

"Well, thanks," responded Alexis cheerfully, "I'm sure Ally does too." She stared in disbelief as Amber shook her head in protest. _Ally is my twin. She has to look like a clone of me_ thought a confused Alexis.

"No," replied Amber, "She's so different from you. You carry on how mom did." She noticed a grin forming on her sister's clear face.

"So where is Ally?" asked a curious Alexis with the desire to know where her twin sister was, but before her oldest sibling could answer, Chazz ran over to them in a state of shock and fear. "What is it, Chazz?" asked the blonde.

"My brothers are here," he retorted, "They shouldn't have been able to set foot on Duel Academy grounds." He covered his face with his large pale hands. He looked up at them unaware that his brothers came for his graduation. _Poor Chazz_ thought Amber looking at the distraught boy _his brothers really must have really hurt him._ He hid behind the girls as Slade and Jagger came searching for him.

"They look like hunting dogs," muttered Amber stifling her laughter, but Alexis and Chazz just exploded into fits of giggles.

"What did you tell them, Amber?" roared Slade making the two students continue laughing. Chazz thought_ oh yeah, that's his ex-girlfriend that used to baby-sit me on the weekends if Slade and Jagger went to business meetings with Mom and Dad. _ The spiky-haired kid smirked in pleasure. Watching Slade make an ass out of himself was a definite amusing.

"Nothing that concerns you," Amber retorted then pulling Chazz to her side. "What did you do to this poor boy besides disband him from your family, try to close his school down, and treat him like crap?" Chazz wondered_ how she knows all of this. My guess is either Atticus or Alexis told her since they are related. Maybe it's Jagger because of his conscience_. He looked up at the furious Slade and calm Amber.

"Whatever," he snarled taking Chazz by the arm but was made to break his grasp because Ally and Atticus were walking and cut through. Slade's eyes narrowed as he saw the brunette boy. _No, not him_ his brain panicked.

"Hi, stalker boy," greeted Atticus with an arm around Ally. He grinned at Chazz, "This is my other little sister, Ally. I've been introducing her to all the students at Duel Academy. Somehow, none of them believe that my two little sissies are twins." He flipped his warm brown hair behind his shoulder and flashed an award winning smile.

Alexis asked, "So did you introduce her to your girlfriend?" Alexis frowned as Atticus wrapped his other arm around Alexis's shoulder.

"I can't find her," he said with his disappointment showing, "but I can't wait for them to meet one another." He jumped up and clapped his hands and squealed like a schoolgirl. _ I can't wait for them to meet_ his brain exclaimed.

"So who's this lucky lady?" inquired Amber grabbing her younger brother's attention. He smiled swaying back in forth in pleasure of just thinking about her.

"Her name is Jasmine, she's Mindy's best friend. Ally, that's the girl with black hair that's dating Chazz. Chazz, why aren't you with Mindy? Get over there," rambled Atticus kicking the youngest Princeton lightly.

"What's wrong with you?" demanded the spiky-haired Princeton as the rest of the Rhodes and Jagger were laughing at Atticus's eccentric behavior. Slade wondered what would have happened if he had someone as annoying as Amber's younger brother in his life.

"Nothing is wrong with him," said Alexis, "He just wants you to treat Jasmine's best friend with the proper respect, and you better, she's one of my friends as well, and if you hurt her I will…" Ally put her hand over her twin's mouth and shook her head. _Yes, threatening to kill someone does so much good_ she thought with sarcasm in every crevice of her mind.

"I agree with your friend," said Jagger quietly, "You should treat her with all the respect you can give." He earned a smile from Amber in approval. Slade shook his head in disgust.

"Whatever," grumbled Chazz as he went to search for Mindy earning a laugh from Atticus and Alexis.

"He certainly is crazy over her, isn't he?" Alexis asked to Atticus who smiled. He was proud of his accomplishment of setting the lovebirds up. The brunette was born to be a matchmaker.

Atticus replied, "yeah. You missed the boat on that one, Lex. C'mon let's go find Jasmine. I want to introduce her to Ally and Ambie." He rushed off grabbing Ally's and Alexis's wrist.

"So that's what your family is like all together," said Jagger astounded. He had never seen them all together before.

"Yeah, pretty much," she replied.

Slade smirked and said fiercely, "This was worse than when you met our whole family for the first time." Jagger rolled his eyes in disgust.

Amber replied coolly, "how was it bad? You didn't serve me any kind of meat?" Slade shook his head refusing to explain to her how he felt about that night.

_Flashback_

_Amber knocked on the door nervously. She had never met her best friend's family before, and seeing them on the news didn't suffice. She shuffled her feet as the butler opened the door and asked, "May I help you?" She attempted not to smile, but she had always wanted to meet a butler for some strange reason._

"_I'm Amber Rhodes, I…" she said being cut off by the butler's white glove held up to indicate silence._

"_Yes," he said, "The masters have been waiting for you." She followed him into the large main room where she was told to wait. She stood there beginning to count the ceiling as the Princetons walked into the room. _

"_Mom, Dad, this is Amber Grace Rhodes," said Slade as he closed the door. Amber smiled shyly and curtsied._

"_It's very nice to meet you," she said. For some reason, she wanted the Princetons to like her. Chazz walked over and gave her a hug._

"_Slade told us lots about you," smirked the nine-year old evilly. Amber knew he was Chazz by the eldest Princeton's description of the young man. _

"_That's enough out of you," snarled Slade as he tried to hold back the youngest sibling_

"_No," the child retorted biting his oldest brother then running up to Amber. "Do you know who I am? I'll give you a hint, I'm the…" He smiled as the adolescent girl was about to answer rapidly._

"_You must be Chazz," she said confidently. She felt the small child give her a hug. "He's so adorable," Amber chimed. The Princeton parents smiled at one another as they began to like the teen girl already._

_End of Flashback_

"How was that bad?" asked Amber remembering more events that were forbidden to speak of in front of Slade since it mainly involved him making an ass out of himself in front of her.

"It just did," snapped Slade bitterly.

"Everything is bad with you," Jagger said causing more than wanted tension.

**Mew Kazurinu: Well, that's it for this chapter. I'm going to head to sleep. I need ideas for chapter 14, so if you can help, that'd be great. **


	14. Concerts

Author's note: I'd like to add a disclaimer to this chapter

**Author's note: I'd like to add a disclaimer to this chapter. I do not own yugioh gx or any of the characters sadly. I just own my own characters. (Wolverine, Amber, and Ally) I do not own the song I put in this chapter. I don't so don't get pissed off that I added it in. **

Chapter 14

After the graduation ceremony had ended, Slade watched his ex-girlfriend present the animals to the newly graduated students. He was thoroughly disgusted of watching Atticus getting excited over some cat. _Cats are meant for females_ he thought cynically. He watched Ally's twin play with the small fluffy white puppy. He began to wonder if he should have gotten Chazz a graduation gift. He spotted his youngest brother from the corner of his eye and walked over to his eighteen year old sibling who was celebrating with his girlfriend.

"Congratulations, Chazz," said Slade curtly which made the young man pull Mindy closer to his body. _He really does hate me_ thought the eldest Princeton _I don't blame him anymore._ He pulled out his large course hand to shake Chazz's smaller one.

"Thank you," coldly replied Chazz Princeton with a smirk. _Amber must have gotten to him already_ he observed. He wondered if his girlfriend also noticed his brother's strange behavior. Although Mindy didn't know Slade very well, Chazz had told her stories and she had seen him at the school.

"I hope you use your education wisely," Slade said with criticism echoing within his tone. He was soon joined by Jagger at his side as usual. The eldest brother looked over at the politician and frowned.

"Where have you been?" growled the business man at his younger brother. Chazz raised an eyebrow at Jagger in curiosity of his response. Mindy asked herself _what is going on here? Why is there so much tension? _

"What is going on, Chazzy?" inquired Mindy in a hushed voice. She blushed as Chazz looked down in her kind brown eyes. She felt his hand take hers and he, being much taller than she, bent closer to her.

"Slade is a bit possessive over this one girl, his ex to be exact, and Jagger used to date her after they broke up, but it didn't last very long. Sadly, Slade doesn't want them to be together, because he's an asshole," Chazz whispered the explanation. He thought _it's a sad truth to be honest._ He looked at his sisters who were staring at one another.

"I was congratulating Atticus, Alexis, and the valedictorian. Chazz, congratulations as well," replied Jagger coolly. He didn't understand why he should have to explain himself to his brother, but it was better than having Slade yell at him.

"That reminds me," exclaimed an ecstatic Mindy, "Atticus is going to perform a song with Ally since Alexis won't do it, and Jasmine can't sing worth crap. Jasmine's going to play guitar though. Chazzy wazzy, are you going to watch it with me?" Slade and Jagger snickered at the female. Chazz, who hated anyone messing with his girlfriend, punched both of them in the stomach.

"Assholes," the spiky black haired Princeton muttered. He looked over at Mindy, "but Atticus sings as bad as Jaden does. I know you've heard that before." Slade and Jagger look at each other and shrug. They wouldn't know what the Slifer sounded like when he sang.

"No, Atticus actually doesn't," Mindy protested, "He's pretty good actually. He has the boy band sound. You just never heard him after he got voice lessons." She gave her boyfriend puppy dog eyes that he couldn't refuse.

"Whatever," Chazz replied then being dragged over to the stage set up for the performance.

"Should we go check it out?" asked Jagger, "I'm curious to how this sounds." He actually wanted to see how this was going to turn out. The whole student body seemed to be excited about the Rhodes's performance.

"We might as well," grumbled the unwilling Slade. They went over to the stage set up at the beach. They felt so out of place in their business suits. They stood in the back.

Atticus's voice roared, "Are you all ready for this?" He earned a scream from all the fan girls and the boys who were just there to see how well the king of cool actually sang. "Good," said Atticus, "I'd like to introduce our guitarist, Jasmine; my sister and my other singer, Ally; our drummer, Jaden Yuki; and our pianist, Bastion Misawa!" A deafening cheer surged through the audience. Atticus looked at his sister and thought _this should help you, sis._

Atticus began his sweet melody as the instrumentalists started playing the song.

Slade knew this song all too well. When, he and Amber broke up, it was played constantly on the radio.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_

Slade felt his heart race. He knew he never meant to hurt Amber in the past, but he did. For his attempt to control the world, he was hated by many people. He realized that he learned more about how hard Amber had taken the breakup, and that it affected her more strongly than it did to him. Then Ally joined Atticus to sign the chorus.

_  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Slade sighed. Sadly, his only purpose was to take down his beloved. He wondered what was wrong with him. He thought _I should start over. I should try to be a better person_. Why did he want so badly for her to be with him? Why were there so many memories that he could never seem to forget?

"This is pretty good," said Jagger only deserving a nod from the entranced Slade as Ally started her solo. __

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

Slade looked over at Amber who had tears forming in her eyes. He thought _I wonder if she is also affected strongly by this song. _That seemed to make perfect sense because he now knew how much she didn't want to break up with him. Maybe, she knew about his pain as much as he was aware of his. Slade wanted to go over to the crying Amber and comfort her, but it wasn't in his place to do so. He heard the young male Rhodes accompany his sister.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You __x4___

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

It then became clear to Slade that he needed to change his ways. He glanced at the cheering eldest sister of Atticus and Ally. _It really was my entire fault_ he thought, but then Slade smiled as he remembered something sweet that the concert had invoked within him. It was one of his fondest recollections that he could muster. It was one that he would never forget.

_Flashback_

"_Wow, that concert was amazing, wasn't it?" exclaimed Amber as she and Slade left after an U2 concert. "I mean, they are so talented, and their voices aren't horrible live like some of other musical artists are." She looked over at her best friend who just laughed._

"_Yeah, whatever Amber," replied Slade, "but I should expect that from a crazed fan girl." She punched his arm lightly and shook her head._

_Amber retorted, "Oh, and you sing so much better. They make a statement, Slade. If you didn't like them, you shouldn't have come." She turned her head away from his direction making him wonder what he was supposed to do next._

"_I never said I didn't like them. I just said you were obsessed," replied Slade casually as he turned her around to face his broad body. She frowned making the twenty-year old Slade smiled._

"_I am not," she said angrily as she looked up at the young man with stubble on his face.  
_

"_You know, you're actually cute when you're angry," he said pulling her close as a group of people came almost trampling her. She was blushing fiercely._

"_What do you mean?" she asked as she was led outside into the snowy weather. She shivered wishing she had on a heavier coat. Slade took off his jacket and handed it to Amber._

"_Thanks, but won't you get cold?" asked Amber as Slade brushed snowflakes out of her hair. He kissed her lightly on the lips because he felt as if he didn't do it then; he never would get another chance._

"_I'll live," he said with a smirk as she grabbed his arm to be led to the car through the crowded streets. She looked up at her best friend who just kissed her._

"_Why did you do that?" she finally asked once they reached his car. He unlocked the doors and started the ignition and heat._

"_Well, I like you a lot," he replied, "and I figured it was perfect timing. Besides, if I didn't do it then, I never would. I hope you…" He was cut off by her lips against his. He kissed back and held her close._

"_I like you too," she replied, "where does this leave us though?" She saw a wide smile form on his face._

"_Wherever you want," he responded softly as he put the car in reverse, "You tell me." He saw her giggly from pleasure._

"_Let's be more than friends," she replied after much consideration._

"_I'd be honored," Slade replied._

_End of Flashback_

Slade knew then as he looked at Amber once more that he couldn't dominate earth. He lost his family and his most loved person. He knew that he had a world to conquer and save and that world belonged to Amber Grace Rhodes.

**Mew Kazurinu: I figured that Slade was probably a good guy at one part of his life. I do not own the song "The Reason" it's by Hoobastank not me. I hope you enjoyed the long chapter. **


	15. World Domination

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jagger looked out the window of his bedroom with a smirk on his face. It had been a week since the graduation, and his little plan was working out perfectly. A smile formed on his pale lips as he changed into his red silk pajamas. He had a picture of Ally and Amber on his bedside table that he kept glancing at.

"Soon, one day, I will own it all including you, Amber," Jagger said as he held the picture in the glass frame. He had been keeping her from Slade all of these years, and it worked perfectly.

"Now, my darling," cooed Jagger as he held the picture frame in his hands, "Tell me, who actually came up with that plan for world domination? It was me. Tell me who actually grabbed Chazz by the collar and threw him to the ground. It was me. You only believed the worst in him as I directed this play." He could only laugh at his genius. This had been his plan for years, and it was all coming to a close very shortly as long as Slade didn't figure out the truth.

"You hate him," announced Jagger loudly as he set the picture in the glass frame on his round wooden bedside table. "You should hate me though. You did always hate the businessmen, not the politicians who 'made the world a better place.' Amber, you are so naïve."

"That bastard," muttered Slade as he overheard his brother as he passed Jagger's room in the large hallway. The businessman never knew that his only companion at this time was a backstabbing jerk, but he supposed most politicians were full of lies in the first place. Slade knew what he had to do.

He rushed to his room and grabbed his phone. He felt his heart race rapidly almost slamming against his chest. Slade was actually nervous about calling the girl. He wondered what the worst that could actually happen was, but his imagination took over his mind.

Perhaps, she would answer the phone and be overjoyed that he called to tell her what was going on, but Amber wasn't the trusting type. Funny, she certainly trusted Jagger almost as much as she had trusted Slade in the past. Slade also knew that she could possibly hang up on him, disgusted at what the business man would say.

But there was no time for Slade to consider the consequences. He wasn't going to allow Jagger to rule over his former best friend. He quickly dialed Amber's number and waited for someone to pick up.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello, this is Allison Rhodes," a small voice said. Slade rolled his eyes thinking _I doubt I have the time to ask for Amber, but it must be done. I have to tell her._ He took a deep breath.

"Hello, this is Slade Rhodes. Is Amber there? It's important," he replied attempting to keep calm as he noticed the folded paper that he had been given about the eviction. Maybe, he should help those people if nobody else could do it.

Ally sighed and said reluctantly, "I'll go get her."

"Thank you," responded Slade anxiously as he began to wait for Amber Grace Rhodes to speak with him. The eldest Princeton had to be diplomatic to convince her what Jagger was up to.

"Hello, this is Amber. What do you want, Slade?" a harsh voice said. Slade recognized the owner's hatred of him overgrowing. _It doesn't matter if she hates me, it matters that she knows the truth_ he reminded himself.

"I don't want anything," Slade replied coolly, "I just need to talk to you about something important." He felt his heart begin to demolish his rib cage. What was making him so nervous?

"What about?" asked Amber a tad concerned. Slade explained exactly what he overheard from Jagger's room. He knew the story wasn't going to do much good, but he didn't know what else to say.

"And you expect me to believe that your brother is actually some control freak?" Amber asked with a deep reflection of sarcasm in her tone.

"No, I don't," replied Slade, "I knew you wouldn't, but it's the truth whether you like it or not. Remember, he's a politician, and politicians are snakes. After all your studying, you should know that." He felt his words burn against his tongue. He sat very still as he waited for her to reply.

"I do know, but it's Jagger," replied Amber still unconvinced.

"I fucking know who we are referring to," snapped Slade, "but he's a Princeton like I am. That means he'll do whatever to get what he wants. You may not trust me, but you did before, and I never lied to you. So why should you trust someone who is lying to you? Tell me, Amber." He felt himself grow weak in the knees. He couldn't breathe at the moment.

"Slade, I don't know what to say," Amber said, "It's logical, but why? I honestly don't understand. I'm sure that it'd be worse with two people attempting to control the world at once than it would with one. Slade, I need to talk to you face to face about this."

"I wouldn't expect anything else," stated Slade making sure that he was putting an emphasis on the obvious statement.

"So where do you want to meet?" asked Amber, "In this case, I'm sure the sooner the better if you are right." Slade knew in his heart he had to do this. There was no other way around this.

"Your house, I'll be there as soon as I can," he answered calmly. He shut the phone after they said their goodbyes. He refused to defend his brother any longer. If Amber ever decided to refuse Jagger's lies, then maybe the world would make a bit more sense.

As soon as he arrived at the Rhodes's home, he knocked on the door and was soon greeted by Amber. Slade wiped the sweat from his brow wishing that it wasn't so humid outside. He was led by the young woman to the couch.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your work," said Slade looking at all the loose papers on the coffee table and the chairs cascading to the floor. Amber nodded and rolled herself into the ball.

"Slade, I don't know what to say. This doesn't make any sense to me at all, but I honestly never looked into your brother's psychology before. Why does he want all of this to begin with?" asked Amber nervously. She clutched her mug tightly letting the heat of the tea to warm her hands.

"Well," explained Slade, "He's madly in love with you, and he wants power. If you two got together, he'd have free publicity and possibly only good things to be said while I'm the scapegoat. He wants to rule the world. First, it was brother project and now it's gotten out of hand. You were right all those years ago, and I wished I believed it then." He sighed as he rested the back of his head against the back of the couch. He looked over at Amber who was staring at her mug of green tea.

"What do I do?" she asked quietly as fear began to make her body shake. Slade moved over beside her and brushed her brown hair from her eyes. Having hair in people's eyes had always annoyed him, but he loved seeing her grey eyes from underneath her glasses.

"Come over to the Princeton corporation tomorrow evening and bring Ally. Don't worry, Jagger will be furious at me, and everything will come out into the open. He won't be able to deny the truth, and then, you won't have to worry," explained Slade as reassuring to the editor as he could. She had just found out she had been betrayed by someone so close to her.

"What about you? What will he do to you?" she asked worried looking up at Slade who was standing. He could only grin.

"Look at me," he said, "I have nothing to fear, and I have nothing to lose." He left in preparation for tomorrow night's events.

**Mew Kazurinu: Can you say Plot Twist? I sure can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will write chapter 16 as soon as I can.**


	16. Starting Over

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been a day after he had seen Amber. Slade finished his work late that night. He sighed and thought _I haven't done anything that I planned on doing to help Amber._ But that was Slade's life in a nutshell: making plans, attempting to make them work, and then failing. He shut off and closed his laptop as Jagger entered the office.

"What do you want?" snarled Slade Princeton angrily. He figured that he'd feel better by taking it out on Jagger whom people believed was such a god damned saint. Amber, even believed that, but the eldest Princeton knew better.

Jagger retorted, "You sent money to orphanages? You paid for those people to stay in those apartments? I thought money was important to you. When the hell did you do this?" He hadn't figured out Slade's exact plans or reasoning, and Jagger was supposed to be the smart one.

Slade answered calmly, "Do you want us to have better publicity or not? We want a better image, and unlike you, people know that I can be an asshole. You're the angel that no one expects that you came from the deepest pits of hell. It's part of the plan." Jagger nodded and pretended to leave, but he stopped at the door.

"I think you're lying to me," the politician said as Slade rose out of his chair. Jagger watched his older brother carefully as Slade put folders, papers, and research into his briefcase.

"I think you're the worst kind of liar," replied the business man as he neared his brother. "I'm not as bad as you are. You may have fooled Ally and Amber, but I will expose you, brother. You have been the secret antagonist, trying to get them to bow down to your will, but I won't let that happen." Slade closed his large door behind him and stared in disbelief as he saw Amber and Ally in the hallway listening intently on their conversation. The businessman said to himself _okay, you haven't heard from her in two weeks, and here she is listening to the whole conversation you had with your brother._ He smiled as he realized that Amber did have enough trust in him to come to find out the truth about Jagger instead of staying home which Slade assumed they would.

"So, Jagger, you honestly thought you could rule the world and rule my family as well," growled Ally coldly. Her blonde hair braided and her glasses covering her face made her seem as smart as she was angry.

"It doesn't work like that," agreed Amber, "I don't work like that." She definitely knew the truth now, and so did her younger sibling. Slade smiled and thought _checkmate, and I was always horrible at chess to add to the irony._ Jagger backed into Slade's office door without the ability to figure out what to do.

"Help me brother," pleaded Slade as he noticed the anger growing inside of Amber.

"No, everything that has gone on between your brother and I is your entire fault!" yelled Amber with all her strength. "Do you know how much drama you caused?" Jagger felt his hand grab the brass doorknob. He didn't know how to respond to her confrontation.

"Jagger, get the hell away from me," snapped Slade as his brother neared him, "You're fired and you can find your own fucking place to stay, but don't ever come near me." Amber nodded and put an arm around her younger sister.

"Of course, you are the boss," growled Jagger as he punched his older brother in the face. The girls gasped as Slade punched his brother back in the stomach. The two brothers' violence scared both Ally and Amber as the men continued their fighting. Ally dialed a number on her cell phone to report the brawl.

"Stop," screamed Amber as Jagger knocked Slade to the ground. Ally watched as her sister ran over to the fallen Slade. The younger Rhodes thought _well; at least we know where her loyalties lay._

"I'm fine," groaned Slade as sirens wailed in the distance. He stood up looking as proud and strong as a Princeton should. He looked down at the young woman who was fretting over him.

Amber replied, "You're hurt, Slade." Jagger started laughing evilly ignoring the clomping of boots on the stairs heading to their floor.

"Oh yes, Slade, you are hurt. I'll put you out of your misery for you," snarled Jagger as he threw his older brother to the floor but held handcuffs on his wrists. He looked behind him to see three police officers.

"You'll be in misery at the big house," said the police officer leading Jagger away from Slade and downstairs. Ally smiled and thought _another villain put in jail by the great Allison Rhodes._ She saw Slade fall to the ground.

"Quick," said Amber, "Let's get him to our house. Slade has a phobia of hospitals." They dragged him to the white prius and placed him in the back seat. Ally watched her sister's stoic behavior, but it was obvious that she was worried.

A couple hours later, Slade woke up bandaged to see Amber trying to sleep on the recliner. He found himself on the couch covered with a black blanket. He smiled and thought _she actually cares about my health._ He asked, "Miss Rhodes, are you asleep." Being shocked by his sudden voice, she fell off the chair.

"You're awake. I never got around to thanking you for telling me of what Jagger was planning. I'm really sorry for all that I've done. You must hate me," she said as she got a bottle of water for Slade. He sat up and stretched his arms.

Slade replied, "Don't worry about it. I thought that I caused all of this trouble by myself." He drank some of the cold water that was given to him. He rested his aching head on the pillow. He noticed the resentment in Amber's eyes for falling into Jagger's plans, and she thinking it was too late to change.

"I'm still sorry, I should have…" Amber said unable to finish her sentence. She rested her head by his arm. She couldn't believe all that happened in less than twenty-four hours.

"I said don't worry about it," responded Slade stroking her loose brown hair, "We have all the time in the world to make things right. We've hated each other for three years because of a politician, it happens." He smiled as he realized that for once he was the calm one, but he was like that when he wasn't angry and relaxed around Amber. He thought _I've never seen her, this stressed before._

"It really is my fault though," said Amber being caught off guard by Slade beginning to laugh. She didn't see why the businessman was finding so hilarious, but some things never made sense to Amber.

As soon as Slade calmed down, he asked, "Then do you want to start over? Start a new friendship without someone plotting to tear us apart? I highly doubt you want to restart a relationship under these circumstances." He wiped the tears that were falling from Amber's eyes.

"Okay, let's start over. I'm Amber Rhodes," she said pulling out her hand.

"I'm Slade Princeton," he replied shaking her hand. They smiled knowing that this time things would work differently.

**Mew Kazurinu: Well, that's basically it except for the epilogue. So I hoped you enjoyed it so far. Now to start that epilogue**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Slade Princeton entered the ballroom for a charity event to save the rainforest. He smiled as he only imagined what he would have thought a year earlier. He stood up straight as he looked around the world to find somebody to talk to. He took a sip of his champagne as Ally came strolling over to talk to him.

"Hello, Miss Allison Rhodes," said Slade watching the nineteen year-old's eyes darting around the room. He smiled as he thought _she's looking for her sister just as I am._

"Hello, Mr. Slade Princeton," said Ally with a small smile, "I was wondering if you had seen my sister around here. I left before she did, but I thought that she would be here by now." She sighed as she realized that Amber had not shown up yet.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her around," said Slade taking another sip of champagne, "but she pulled off an excellent party as a charity event. I mean the cream of the crop came to donate money." He was aware that Maximillion Pegasus, Seto Kaiba, and Mai Valentine had shown up. He saw Ally stare in amazement. He turned around to see Amber in a light blue strapless dress that flowed to the floor. She looked like a goddess in Slade's opinion.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she said embarrassed, "I had to report someone for abusing their dog. By the way, we have another dog." Ally laughed at her sister while Slade shook his head in wonder. He wondered what it would be like to deal with having saved animals coming constantly into a home.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," said Ally noticing how Slade was speechless.

Amber also noticed that as well and asked, "Are you okay, Slade?" He smiled and nodded. He knew that he at last had a chance to rekindle his romance with her. The band started a new song, of course, it was classical. That was to be expected from anything Amber played when it came to music choices.

"Would you like to dance?" inquired Slade taking out his hand. The woman blushed but agreed. He smiled as they began to waltz. He felt as if he was dancing on a cloud. He wondered if she was as much in peace as he was.

"Hey, Amber," began Slade nervously as he twirled Amber around.

"Yes," she said looking up at him sweetly. He gulped nervously as she led him to the terrace.

"Amber, it's been a year since we restarted our friendship, but I still love and always have and I was wondering if you were ready to begin our relationship again since I've changed," he said. He could feel her closeness that almost made him want to faint.

"Yes, I'd love to," she said as they shared a passionate kiss.

_**The End**_


End file.
